Clannad: Eternal Bond
by xDesta
Summary: A new route of clannad where dreams are connected and remembered. Journey of the two as their relationship develop and the struggles and problems they faced. Best to read for you to know Genre's and rating might change as the story progress
1. Chapter 1: Intertwined Fates: Prolouge

**I do not own any of these characters**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Intertwined fates**

* * *

...Another world…

There are two people in a simple house filled with only a table and a chair. All was worn out and many cracks can be seen. It was silent all over the place. There were only two living things residing in that place.

"Is there anything eternal in this world?" a girl with blue eyes asked.

"Of course, we are an example of that right now" a boy with blue eyes said.

"We are alone in this world I don't know what I will do, it's always so cold and so silent I feel alone" the girl said.

"I know some place warm in this world and I'll take you there. I won't leave your side until the end" the boy stated.

"You promise?" the girl asked curiously.

"Of course" The boy stated smiling.

The girl returned the smile and nodded. After that they both stood up and leave the empty house. Upon going out them we're in a vast field filled with flowers and far away there was only snow that can be seen. The field is filled with strange lights which their meanings are unknown. The journey of the two has begun as they walk through a long path to a place which is warm and feeling of happiness.

* * *

…Tomoya…

I'm Tomoya Okazaki a famous delinquent who does nothing but threw away my life. I live here in the city I hate. Hikarizaka the city with full of the memories I want to forget. I am high school student studying in the Hikarizaka high and well that's all I can say I don't have many achievements and I don't aim for a goal. I live my life the way I want to. I don't take future seriously. Who cares about that I'm already broken after all the problems that happen to me.

Right now I'm running away from home again. I don't want to see my father who treats me like I'm not a family. Ever since my mother died he had been raising me like I'm some stranger. It feels like I'm just a neighbor or a friend to him instead of a son. I don't know where to go I just wanted to be far away from him and from the house. I want to forget these memories want them to be washed away. I wanted but for some reason I can't. Why? I don't know the answer myself but because of these painful memories I'm trashing myself. Why bother fixing what's already ruined. Well I don't know.

After a few moments of running I stumble upon the park. It was snowing and the snow was beautiful. It somewhat brought me some peace in myself. I look at the night sky and gaze up the stars. They we're shining brightly like making a sign or something. I laugh at myself of the things I'm thinking right now. Well if I look at the stars even though all the night sky is almost covered by the clouds since it's snowing there was one star that shined much brightly. Well all I can say is its beautiful. I slump at the bench at the park gazing at the playground and thinking of unimportant things. It has been somewhat my favorite spot wasting time other than going to my friends place. I doze off a little and my eyes closed feeling comfortable with the surroundings.

* * *

…Tomoyo…

I'm Tomoyo Sakagami a famous girl for being strong. I didn't like my reputation since it's filled with violence. Many things have happened in my life which brought me to this. But it somewhat turned good in the end. I grew up in an environment of pure coldness. My parents argue a lot and almost treat each other like strangers. At home there was no conversation not even arguments occur. It was pure coldness. All was just a small misunderstanding but built up and can no longer be fixed. I let my anger and irritation be released in fights. I always defeated my enemies and after a fight they just lay unconscious in the ground. I don't know at that time if what I'm doing is right but it was the only thing I know to vent my anger and irritation after all the things that is happening around me.

I woke up from reality by my own brother. I wasn't a good sister to him. All I do is almost be a stranger because of the influence of my parents. I've never seen him smile despite being a kind guy. I don't know what's wrong with our family on why'd it ended up like that.

All was about to end when my parents our about to be divorced. Well I don't really care about that since I don't really care about the concept of family. It doesn't matter which side I will go to. I became a stone. I just stare at them while their arguing. The one who fixed all of those things was my younger brother. He said that he didn't want the family to be broken. It's the first time he goes up against my parents and did the thing I didn't do.

He said that he'd rather be dead than see his family broken and shattered to pieces. He ran out of the house which brought a spark on us being a family again. When we reach him he was going to jump into traffic. My parents pleaded but it fell into deaf ears in my brother since it's like they would continue to get divorce. I was too frightened to say anything and that's one of the times I felt strongly for my brother. I decided to speak up but no words came out from my mouth so I reach up to him with my hand but ended up to late. He jumped and ended up in an accident. It was the first time after a long time of waiting that we became one again. My brother didn't really wanted to die but he can't take it seeing his family broken. He was sent to the hospital and because of the efforts of my brother we were united again.

When spring came he was released from the hospital and despite his injuries he was very happy for we are one again. A one family he wished and longed for. I was also happy since the coldness in the house vanished and has been replaced by warmth. At that time we where walking down a path filled with Sakura trees it was beautiful and my parents and brother thought of the same thing. While walking he said that 'Every year I wanted to see this Sakura trees not alone but a whole family'. Tears flow through my eyes when he said that and that's when I decided to have a goal to preserve the trees. It has been said that those trees are going to be cut down. I can't let that happen. It was one of the reasons I transferred school. At the start of the next school year I will be studying in the Hikarizaka high. In there I will be able to attain my goal. I need to be at the student council to do that so I can have a large influence in many groups.

Right now I'm walking down the path where I don't know where it will lead to. I just decided to take a stroll when I saw a man which I think is a year older than me walking. I then ignored it not until his wallet dropped and left behind. His pace of walking have been faster and when I pick up the wallet he was already far away.

I followed him.

I walk

Walk

And walk

And finally I ended up in a place which looks like a park. I saw the boy slumped in a bench staring up to the sky. I followed his gaze and I saw a star. It was shining brightly and can be seen despite the clouds that caused the snow to fall. When I was about to call and walk up to him I heard a voice.

"Hello there miss what are you doing at this time of the day?" A man who looks like a thug said.

'Great' I thought to myself. Another group of thugs I met when I decided to have a peaceful stroll. Then the other one said "It looks like your cold miss you know I can warm you up"

As I can see right now, this three are a bunch of perverted thugs not having to do anything. "I don't need to get warm I just need to go somewhere and return something" I stated calmly.

Then the third one spoke "Oh well we can accompany you and then will go to our place after that"

"No I don't want to" I stated. I don't want to fight anymore if it's unnecessary. I wanted to change but why is it always like this.

"You don't have a choice miss" The one who looks like their leader said.

I then change my tone into a serious one since I have no other choice left. I stated "Step away or you'll get hurt"

They twitch when I said that and the leader said in a loud filled with anger tone "Who do you think you are?"

* * *

…Tomoya…

I snap out from my nap when I heard someone shouted "Who do you think you are?"

It looks like there is a fight going on near me. I then stood up from my seat and walk up to the scene slowly and making sure I'm not seen. I gasped a little when I saw three big men and a girl who is a little smaller than me.

'Crap I need to help' I thought to myself. I can already see where this is going. They where on and on with their ranting "I'm merely a girl you met here" the girl stated.

"This one has guts but you can't defy us" one of the three stated.

"Oh really" the girl said having a slight irritation in her tone.

I then thought again why the girl is provoking them. Well I can't find the answer. When I take a good look again I saw that the girl is really beautiful and gentle yet have a strange aura of command emitting from her. I just thought to myself well this is now or never, I at least help. I then decided to run to them when they started fighting. I was shocked when instead of the girl being defeated it was the three thugs laid unconscious in the ground. When I stop running I was amazed on how she managed to defeat those three thugs. I walk up to her and she noticed me. She looked up to me, smiled and said "Oh it's you, you drop your wallet"

I wasn't able to answer because I saw one of the three thugs was still conscious and pulled out a gun. He pointed it to the girl and before I knew it I ran past the girl and he pulled the trigger. I felt a surge of pain course through my body since the bullet entered somewhere in my chest. My vision flickers slightly and I heard the girl beat up the guy cold again in the ground and started calling up to me. I smiled weakly and just thought to myself I at least have saved a beautiful girl despite being a no good and a delinquent. After a few moments my mind blank out and I became unconscious.

* * *

…Tomoyo…

After I beat up the three guys I saw the boy I'm following walk up to me. I smiled when I thought that he came to help me. I sense the boy moved when the three thugs shouted. I observe his actions while conversing with the thugs. His mind is in a conflict whether to help me or not. The thought that he came despite I'm the one who beat up made me smile. Since I'm known no one really help me because they thought I didn't need it. Well it's slightly true and then here comes a boy I think a year older than me decided to help me. I look up to him, smiled and said "Oh it's you, you drop your wallet"

I can see the shocked look in his face. I think it's because of my actions. Well what's to be expected when you saw a girl beat up three big people? What I didn't notice was he was more shocked and he looks like in panic. Before I knew it he didn't respond to my statement and he just run past me and I heard a gun shot. My senses tightened again and I saw the man shot the boy in the chest. I gasped at the display of blood but decided to lay it of for later.

I ran up to the man in the ground, kick the gun in his hand and then kick him hard which cause him to lift into the air. I kicked him many times just to make sure when he drops he'll lay unconscious for a while.

After that I ran up to the boy and I saw him made up a weak smile. Many thoughts course through my mind. Why is this boy helping me? He doesn't even know me. I shrugged of the thought since I could ask those questions later. Right now he needs to get to the hospital. I got my phone and decided to call up the police and ambulance.

Panic course through my body every second pass since this boy have been shot because of my carelessness. Well I should thank him for saving my life. But why did he do that? I felt slightly happy when the thought of someone caring for me but decided to shrug it off since the one who cared for me is going to die if I don't do something.

After a few moments of waiting the ambulance and police arrived from the scene the three thugs we're picked up by the police while I go with the boy to the ambulance.

The ambulance then drove as quickly as it could at the hospital and when we got there the boy was sent to the E.R. while I wait in the waiting area.

I decided to call to my parents since they would be worried about me. Well after the incident with my brother we became a family again worrying for one another.

I then dialed the number and it rang for a few times before someone picked it up. "Hello?"

It was Takafumi my brother picked up the phone "Ah nee-san where are you it's late already"

"Ah I'm in the hospital I'm going to be late please inform them that"

"What?" Takafumi stated with a mixture of shocked and worry in his voice "What are you doing in there nee-san? Are you hurt? I need to tell them so we can go there what's the name of the hospital?"

"No don't worry about me and don't tell them I just arrive here to help someone"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, so please don't tell them"

I heard him sigh and said "Well you owe me this one nee-san"

"Okay well see you later"

After that I ended the call and then a nurse came out from the E.R. The nurse asked "Are you his relative?"

"No, well is he okay?"

"Yeah he's ready for visit but he's still unconscious. Well do you know how to contact his parents or relatives" the nurse stated.

"I don't know I'll ask him when he wake up"

"He's in room 311"

"Okay" I stated.

With that I started walking to the path to the room that is said to me. I walk up to the elevator and then pushed the button going to the third floor. Well it's not like I don't want to use the stairs but I can think clearly if I'm not moving much. I'm thinking of why he saved me. I think and think and before I knew it the elevator stop. I walk up to the eleventh room and see the sign 311. I opened the door only to find him unconscious. I walk up to him and sat at the chair next to the bed. I only notice now that he has a blue hair. He looks kind and gentle and he looks peaceful when he was sleeping.

I just stare at him and before I knew it I let out a small yawn and I doze off. I slept with my head slump in my arms which is slumped in the side of the bed.

* * *

…Another world…

It was cold and it was silent. Only two living beings are moving striving to get to a place they don't know how far away it was.

They just walk

And walk

And walk

While walking the girl said "Do you believe in unbroken things?"

"Yes they are true for many things in this world last for eternity" the boy stated.

There was silence between them again then the boy spoke again "Do you believe in something eternal?"

"I don't know" the girl stated

* * *

…Tomoya…

I was dreaming. The day of the accident where my mom died then my dream shifted to another one where I had an argument with my dad. We have a fight at verbal conversation at first then it turned out to a physical one. It was the time he destroyed my shoulder. After that had a conflict one after another and it continued for many years. He turned into a drunk despite providing me my needs. The dream then ended and I feel slightly warm. I open my eyes and I saw I was in a white room and my body is covered in a cloth. I then realized I was in the hospital. I looked around the room and found a girl with a silver hair sleeping. Her head was slump into her head that's why I can't see her face.

That's when I remembered it was the girl I saved. I decided to move slightly from my position which caused the girl to stir up. She rubs her eyes and then looked at me. We stayed like that for I don't know how long. There was only silence between us I stated "Uh hi?" I mentally face palmed myself for such an idiotic response.

"Are you alright?" she stated.

I nodded. Then she asked again "Well do you have any relatives I can call?" When she said that I frowned slightly when I thought of my only relative my father I then spoke up "None just try calling my friend his name is Sunohara"

I said as I look at my phone which is placed in the table. She nodded and excused herself. I then reflect on the things that transpired lately. It's so many that my mind didn't respond quickly. Her face then showed up in my mind. Those blue eyes and her silver hair I then shrugged of the thoughts. Why am I thinking like this? I'm becoming like Sunohara. After a few moments the silver-haired girl entered the room again.

* * *

…Tomoyo a few minutes before…

He woke up and I asked for his relatives. A frown showed in his face but I decided not to ask since I really don't now him yet and in his case it's also the same. He motioned me to call his friend Sunohara. I nodded and excused myself out of the room. I look at the numbers and found the name Sunohara. But the way I found another name Naoyuki Okazaki. The Okazaki is what caught my attention since I found out in his wallet that his name is Tomoya Okazaki. I then called up the number of Naoyuki and after a few seconds he picked it up.

"Uh hello?"

"Hello this is Tomoya's father speaking why is a girl speaking in his phone?" his father asked with a slight tone of exhaustion.

"Your son is in the hospital but he's okay right now"

"Okay" was the only statement he said. I was a little shocked when that was his only response. But I shrugged it off since I have other people to call. I decided to find his mothers name but there's none in his phone. I then dialed the number of Sunohara and after a few seconds it just hung up it seems he can't reach it, no one's answering or it is off. With that I entered the room again.

* * *

…Tomoya…

"So what did he say?" I stated.

"Well he didn't picked up the phone but I found the number of your father and called him" she stated

I then looked away again and said "You shouldn't have bothered" it's stated with a mix of anger, sadness and irritation.

After that there was only silence between us. There was an uneasy atmosphere between us two. She breaks up the silence and said "The police said that you're free to go if you feel better. The bullet didn't do any major damage to you so I think you can be released by tomorrow but you shouldn't overwork yourself"

I nodded and felt a sighed of relief that I feel much alive again. She then continued "Uh why did you save me?"

I then thought again for the reason. The last thing I knew back there was I just ran past her and took the bullet for no other reason. I just made up a reason that at least a delinquent save a beautiful girl. I chuckled lightly and scratch the back of my head "I don't have any"

She looked at me and disbelief and then stated "Are you sure?"

"Well I made up a reason after I got shot"

"What was it?" she asked curiously

"At least a delinquent can save a beautiful girl" I stated straightly.

I didn't notice her blush. She looked away and said "W-Well thanks for saving me"

After that silence fell between us. She then breaks the silence and said "By the way I'm Sakagami Tomoyo"

"Right, I'm Okazaki Tomoya" I just noticed we have a small difference in our names.

"Well what are you going to do? Is there anything I can do to repay you?" she stated straightly.

I then thought for a moment. "Well there's really nothing you can do but I think I feel a little hungry. Go get me some food"

Her eyebrow twitched "You know you answer very frankly"

I chuckled and said "Well many people have said that to me already"

She sighed and said "Wait right here I'm going to look for something"

"Okay"

With that she got out of the room and then I look at the sky and saw the one star still shining. I then thought to myself 'What an odd way to meet someone'

She then came back with food and I started eating and she does the same and we have conversations well light conversations for two strangers who just met now.

* * *

A/N

Well that's for chapter 1. I didn't know if turned out to be good. I'm going with my own plot but still getting some parts of the anime and the VN. I think the plot I have already in mind has the same plot at the start of some other fanfic. I'll try my best so it won't be the same. Well I hope you like it R&R.


	2. Chapter 2: Start

**I do not own any of these characters**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Start**

* * *

Weeks have past since the incident at the park happened. I was released from the hospital a day after that. No one really bothered visiting me. Well I'm at fault since I only asked the girl name Tomoyo to call Sunohara but she said he didn't answer and I don't really have a wide range of friends. I frowned at the thought of the other person she said she called. It was my father, when she said I'm at the hospital but was already in a good condition he didn't even bother accompanying me to go home. Well what am I thinking? it's to be expected. It was a good thing that the Tomoyo keep me company. Well we didn't have much conversation since we're just getting to know each other at that time.

After I got released I never got to see her again. Well it's partly my fault since I forgot asking her how to contact her again. I just drop the idea since it already passed away and I'll leave it like that. Right now I'm doing my everyday routine which is going to school, chat with friends and go home even if I don't want to.

Will this change?

If so when will that day come?

I'm walking a path towards the school. For an unknown reason I woke up early today and when I tried to get back to sleep I can't do it. I just leave the house early since I don't want to see my father. Right now it was just a silent walk. When I reach the hill towards the school I saw silver haired girl. She looks somewhat occupied while she stares at the trees. As I got near I noticed it was Tomoyo.

She then began to speak "Can I really reach my goal?"

"Can the things I want remain unchanged" it seems she didn't notice me since she's talking to herself.

I then started to talk "It's possible"

"It's possible if you don't give up". A slightly shocked expression was shown in her face. It seems she didn't notice that she was spacing out. She then looked at me and a small smile appeared on her face. She then said

"Oh, Okazaki"

I put up a fake expression of curiosity "Okazaki? Who's that?"

Then her smile turns into a cold gaze which made wave my hand and said "Hey I'm just kidding, well Good morning Sakagami-san"

Her small smile returns and then she stated "Just call me Tomoyo since were already acquainted to each other"

"Only if you'll call me Tomoya" I stated

"Sure. By the way are you studying here?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yes I just transferred here"

"I see"

"Well I haven't seen you in weeks"

"Of course we don't have any contact with each other" I stated obviously.

"No I mean I haven't seen you in your usual spot. The one you said, the bench at the park?"

"Ah well I'm always at my friends house this last few weeks to kill some time"

She then walks up to me and dragged me. I frowned and said "Hey what are you doing?"

"You'll be late for class so let's go"

"It's alright I don't mind"

"I can't let that happen"

"May I ask why?"

"Because you're my friend and another reason for that is since I'll be running as a student council president I'll try my best to remove all tardiness and there will be no exception"

I look at her and said "Since when did you start giving orders and planned that thing?"

She just shrugged my statement and continued dragging me. I sighed and just let her get her way besides an argument with this girl is a no after what I knew.

With that we continue walking the long…long uphill climb towards the school.

After a few minutes of walking we saw a girl looking towards the path leading to the school. She looks like she's spacing out. She then nods a few times.

As we continue to look at her she suddenly said "Sweet bean bread". I look at her thinking for a reason of her action. After that she suddenly said "Do you like this school?" she paused for a while and I started thinking where is it directed to. We are just three here at the hill and I think it was not directed to me or to Tomoyo instead she's talking to someone in her mind or someone in her heart. She then continued "I really...really like this school" another pause and then she continued "But it can't remain unchanged so will you continue to like this school?"

She paused for a while and then continued "Fun things…happy things..." she paused and then said "Things that can't remain unchanged. Fun things and happy things will just go away."

After a few seconds I decided to talk. I stated "Just find them"

A slightly shocked expression spreads in her face. I didn't believe that she didn't notice me but I guess that wasn't the case, it seems she thinks that she was just alone. Then Tomoyo interjected "Yeah, even though I don't believe that all things change if it does change you can always find new things and make them last long or forever." I then look at Tomoyo this time when she answered that. 'Well it seems were thinking the same thing' I thought to myself

I then look at the path then to her and then to the path again. Well it's not really my business so I stated "Let's go". I then started walking to the path towards the school then Tomoyo followed shortly I didn't force the other girl to follow but it seems that's what she did. With that we continued to walk silence reigning between us.

We go our separate ways in the building. We didn't get the other girls name since it was already late so we ended up running towards the classroom. Well I didn't mind it if it weren't for some scolding of Tomoyo. This is why I was on time today.

* * *

The whole day ended with Sunohara skipping class and me sleeping while the teacher is teaching. When the school ended I see the chair beside me still empty. It seems the whole time I was asleep Sunohara was absent. Well I'll just go to his dorm.

I started walking out the classroom. When I reach the school gates there are many people walking out. I then said to myself "I don't want to go home yet"

"Why not?" a sound from behind said. It caused me to leap back.

I look back and saw Tomoyo with a curious look in her face. "What are you doing Tomoyo?" I ask with a slight annoy tone in my statement.

"Why don't you want to go home?" she just shrugged my question and asked not answering the one I said.

"Well my family is screwed up and I'd rather not talk much about it" I stated.

"I thought you have a happy family since you're always somewhat carefree."

"I'm not carefree for I have an influence of a happy family but because I don't want my mind to forget, please let's not talk much about this anymore." I stated because further conversation will make me remember those miserable memories more.

It seems she understands for she changed the topic with what she stated next.

"Well since I ran into you let's go home together"

"What?"

"I think it's logical since we met each other"

I sighed and said "Fine do whatever you want to"

She gave a small smile and said "Well let's go"

With that we started walking the path towards home. We just have normal conversation about school while we are on the way.

* * *

We are near my house and she is still with me. I don't want to go home yet so I guess I'll just see her off. I then decided to talk "Well where is your house located?"

"It's just right there at that street"

'Crap my house in on the way first' I then made up an excuse when we got near the house. "Oh…well here's my house"

"I see so it's just near almost near mine."

"Yeah, well goodbye"

"Okay goodbye" She stated before started walking. She then turn around and said "By the way thank you"

"What for?"

"For accepting my request"

"It's nothing"

"Well I already have many friends"

"Hm?"

"But it seems its fun hanging out with you" she stated smiling.

I smiled back and said "Well I'm honored"

"Well don't be late for tomorrow I'll wait for you here around 7:15" she said as she started walking towards her home.

"Wait!" I pleaded but it falls into deaf ears as she was far away already. I sighed when I thought she mostly don't accept no for an answer. Well I didn't promise anything. But thinking I won't show up will made me feel a little bad and guilty and I didn't want that. Well I got no choice but to wake up early tomorrow and no more buts besides I enjoyed her company.

After I saw she was out of sight I then walk towards the path going to the dorm of my friend, Sunohara Youhei. Well we are both a delinquent in school so maybe it's a reason we got close to each other. He also acts almost the same as me, having a carefree life.

* * *

As I entered the dorm I heard a commotion in the lobby. I heard someone shouted "Oi Sunohara have you learned your lesson yet?" a big voice rang through the corridor.

I then take a peek at the corridor and see rugby club members and an arm lock Sunohara in one of their team members' hands. Another one then said "What do you think you're doing playing your music so loud every day?" it's stated with some annoyed tone.

Then Sunohara stated "W-Well if I don't do it I won't get rolling for the day"

"Scrum" One stated and he lifted Sunohara in the air.

I then get a better view by walking out of my hiding place. I sighed and said to no one "They don't get tired of doing that almost everyday huh?"

Then Sunohara noticed me. He looked at me and said "Oi Okazaki don't just stand there help me!"

I looked away and said "No, I'll get infected by your idiocy if I do it"

"You're heartless!" he stated. The one holding Sunohara then shook him and throw him to the other club members. He rolled on the floor shouting and then some ran past him which caused some to step on him. When he finally stops it was at the foot of another member. The member grabs Sunohara by the collar and the pants and lifted him in the air and kicks him which caused him to travel into the air and to the other players. He was then passed from one player to another. Then one member jumps and stops him and sends him lying on the floor unconscious.

Then another voice which is a girl shouted "Shut up!"

It was the caretaker of the dorm, Misae Sagara. She went to the members holding her mop and swirling it around with her right hand. The cat that is also watching the scene jump up to my arms and we got out of the way. She then shouted again "Break it up!"

With that the rugby members ran out of the dorm. After it was settled only three people are left near the entrance. It was me, Misae and Sunohara.

Misae-san shouted "Geez I'm the one who deals with the complaints of the neighbor after every commotion"

"Dorm mother must really be a hard job" I stated seeing on how the situation turned out.

Then Sunohara hug Misae-san in the legs crying and said "Misae-san…please save me at an earlier time…"

Misae then kicked Sunohara which caused him to slump on the floor. She then stated "You're the one that caused it right? So did you learn your lesson already?"

"Yeah…"

Misae-san let another sigh out and stated "Well now that it's done I need to go back since I still got some cleaning to do. Well see you two later".

"Okay" I stated.

"Okay…" Sunohara stated weakly.

I then walk up to the room of Sunohara. He then shouted "Oi Okazaki wait for me!"

I just shrugged it off and continued walking.

* * *

"Damn that rugby club…" Sunohara stated.

"Oi oi they won't here you if you do that" I stated as I look at him. I then look at the side of the room and shouted "DAMN THAT RUGBY CLUB!"

The wall shook because one rugby club member hit the other side of the wall and shouted "OI WHO JUST SAID THAT?!"

Sunohara shake from fear. He ran up to me and put me into an one arm arm lock, glared and he pointed the wafer stick at my mouth and said "Are you trying to kill me?"

"You're being a scaredy-cat"

He then look away and said "You know, I wouldn't back out if it was a one on one fight" he paused and stood up. He then continued "But their just too many. Just wait when the graduation comes I'll pay them back big time"

He then looked at me showing courage and determination. He then said "So at that time I trust you to watch my back" he put up thumbs up.

I return the action and said "Of course, I'll be sure to stab you well"

He then pointed at me accusingly and said "It's not me you should be going after! It should be them!"

"But I'm at their side" I stated.

"What! Since when?"

"Well only in that situation"

Then the wall shook again and the rugby member at the other side shouted "OI! KEEP IT DOWN!"

Sunohara then shook in fear again and quickly returned from his seat.

I walked up at the wall, smiled at Sunohara while lifting my feet up and said "Should I kick back?"

He shook his head in fear.

With that another 'Normal day' ends for me. Nothing changed except for meeting new people. I just stayed at Sunohara's place for a while and when it got very dark I bid my goodbye and return at home. 'Home' the place I don't wanted to be this time. Well I can't do anything about it. I just hope someday everything will be fixed.

* * *

…Another world: girl…

Right now I'm walking a long long path. I'm finding a place warm and filled with happiness. Does that place exist?

I'm walking with a boy who said he will accompany me. He promised never to live my side. With that said I felt contented even though we're still far from our goal.

Each step we take we became nearer and nearer to our destination. We walk hand in hand feeling safety with each others presence. He promised that he won't leave me. Will he live up to that? Will he stay with me forever?

I don't know the answers yet but I'm sure he will do his best and I also believe in him.

* * *

…Tomoya…

For some unknown reason I woke up early again today. I look at the clock and saw that I still got plenty of time left to prepare. I stood up from my bed rubbing my eyes feeling slightly dizzy. I then get myself ready for school.

I get myself be ready for school as quickly as I could so that I could leave the house early. I look at the clock and saw it was just 7:13.

I got out of the house and I saw Tomoyo at the intersection near our house where we separated yesterday. I sighed when I saw her waiting. I walked up to her and said "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you" She said stating the obvious.

"Why did you wait? Do you have any proof I will come?" I stated with a frown in my face.

She look at me and said "Well you are here right now right?"

I sighed, looked at her smiled and said "I can't understand you completely. What would you do if I didn't show up?"

"Well since the meeting time I gave is early I have a plan"

"And what is that 'Plan' of yours?" I stated curiously.

"I'll wake you up myself" she stated plainly.

I look at her in disbelief and said "You won't do it"

She smiled and said "Try me"

I sighed and ended the conversation when I stated "Well enough of that. Let's go so I shouldn't be late or our efforts would be wasted."

"Right" she stated. With that we walk towards the school. We have some small conversation while we are on the way.

After we arrived at the school just at the right time the school bells rang.

We separated at the school lobby and me and Tomoyo said our goodbyes to each other. We then walk our separate ways.

Upon arriving at the entrance at the classroom I heard some students talking.

"Okazaki and Sunohara aren't here yet?" one student said. I stopped in front of the door.

He paused and then continued "What are they doing? Don't they have any future to worry about?"

Then another student interjected "Forget about them"

"We don't have to worry about other people, do we?" I then entered the classroom and just shrugged of on what their talking about. "Oh look it looks like he's early today"

Upon entering their conversation ended and I walk up to the back sit of the classroom where it was near the window. I drop my bag at my table and sat down at the chair. I then look at the window and then heard someone calling to me. It was a purple haired girl.

"U-Um Okazaki-kun"

"Hmm? What is it Fujibayashi?"

"G-Good job coming to school early today, please continue it so that your attendance would improve"

"So?" I stated.

"U-Uh, I think you should come to school on time everyday like what you did today it's for your sake also"

"Eh…so you talk like the class representative eh?"

"U-Uh it's not 'like'" she paused and then continued "I am the class representative"

Then one of our class mates said "Oi Okazaki don't make our class rep. cry"

"Her sister is going to come here if you do that" another one said.

"It's alright, I'm not crying" she stated when she looked at the students who said that.

I then decided to talk to stop this conversation. "Alright, I'll try but it will depend on tomorrow's mood"

"W-Well if it's like that…" She paused when she took out a deck of cards. "Let me read your fortune for tomorrow…"

"Since fortune telling is my hobby"

I then look at her in disbelief and she then shuffled the cards.

Shuffle

Shuffle

Shuffle

Shuff…the cards collided and it spread in the floor. I then help her when she started to talk. "Okazaki-kun you might be late for tomorrow again"

I dropped from my seat when I heard the negative prediction. I look at her and said "Are you looking for a fight with me?"

She shook her head and said "N-No it's what the card said, I think this is how fortune telling works"

"'Think'?"

She then continued telling the fortune. "On your way to school you will have help someone and because of that you maybe late for school. But there is also someone important who will help you not to be late"

"Eh it's really detailed isn't it?" I said as I look at the deck of cards spread on the floor.

"E-Eh it's a maiden's inspiration" She stated.

"HEY! OKAZAKI TOMOYA!" I heard someone shouted my name. When I look at the door a book was thrown to me with great force. It's a good thing I duck. From the force of the wind it created I knew it might hurt if it hit me.

"Onee-chan"

I look at the door and found another girl with purple hair

"Kyou…" I stated

"You've got some nerve picking on my sister" Kyou stated while she walked up to me and grab my necktie and brought her face slightly closer to mine. "You loser!"

"Wait I minute I'm just talking to her!" I exclaimed.

Then Fujibayashi Ryou interjected. She waved her hands and said "Yeah, Onee-chan he wasn't picking on me or something"

Kyou then looked at me and move away a little. "Hmm…then fine" She then released her grip from my necktie.

I then fixed my tie and she looked at the ground. "Hmm did you have Ryou read your fortune?"

"Yeah. It's said that I'll have a I might be late again tomorrow but someone important who will help me"

"HmHmm…" she cupped her chin and made a grin.

"What's with that grin?"

"Nothing"

She then tap my shoulder and said "Well, Good luck" with that she started walking away laughing. Ryou and I just stared at her and we both then look at each other thinking of what happened to Kyou. We then blink our eyes a few times coming up with an answer.

* * *

'Well, where will I eat right now' I thought to myself as I walk the lobby filled with lockers. I then heard students talking.

"Ghost?" one student said.

"Yeah I heard it appears" another one said. "The girl that got into a car accident"

I just continued to walk while listening at them.

"I'm sure it's not that" another one said

"I'm not kidding many said it's true"

'Ghost huh?' I thought and then I look at the window. I saw the brown haired girl we met yesterday. She's eating alone under a tree.

I decided to go to her.

* * *

"Oi, Are you alone?" I asked. "Why not eat in your class with your friends?" I continued.

She just continued to eat. I then look at what she was eating. 'Sweet been bread?'

"Hey are you listening?" I asked. Well I'm not getting any response.

"Sorry…I'm eating right now" she stated.

"Okay" I then walk up to her and sit near beside her.

I sat down and observe her. I then brought my lunch out and decided to eat. She just finished eating so she looked at me curiously. She then stated.

"Ah…how can I help you?"

"I wanted to ask why you are eating here alone"

She then looked at the ground and said "Do you like this school?"

"Well not really" I stated with some food in my mouth.

"I really…really like this school" she paused "I used to have friends and teachers I got along but now…" she trailed off.

I then looked at her curiously and said "Did something happen?"

"Last year I was away for a long time which caused me to drop so I didn't…"

That's when I understood "So you're repeating?" I stated the obvious. She then looked at me and made a small smile "Yes, I'm repeating" it's obvious that there's some sadness in her tone despite her smile. She then look at the ground again and said "There used to be a lot of people I know here but they all left and now the school is filled with people I don't know. I feel like a Urashima Tarou" I just continued eating while looking at her.

She then became startled and started apologizing "Uh sorry what am I saying to a person I just met."

It then hit me of the reason why she was talking this morning. I stated "So that's why you are talking alone this morning"

Then there was a few seconds of silence. I then asked "Do you have any club you are in?"

"No, but I really wanted to join the theater club…but I have a weak body and I don't think I can properly participate in the activities"

I looked at her and said "Well why don't you just participate to the extent of you abilities. Why not go there this afternoon?"

"But…" she trailed off.

I cut her off and said "Hey look up there" I pointed at the school build. I then continued "If you always look sad you won't make any new friends"

I then look at her and said "Well try smiling and wave your hands to them"

She looked at me in disbelief but I shrugged it off and said "Come on try it"

She was hesitant at first but she decided to do it. She suddenly stopped and I just noticed that the people I tell her to wave at have started walking out.

"I guess they didn't notice" I said

"Well it's alright I don't have much of a presence" she stated

I sighed thinking on what to do to help her. I was cut of from my thought when I heard a noisy sound.

A student then said "Hey look over there"

I suddenly heard a commotion building up in the school yard.

* * *

…Tomoyo…

There were three thugs lingering in the school grounds. Their disturbing the place and all the teachers that does the job of shoving them away are not in the school right now. I got no choice left but to confront them.

I then walk to the center of the field when they stop there. I then stated "Leave and you will go back home safely"

I then put a hand in my chest and said "No one of you wants to get hurt right? I'll give you this one chance to leave"

They didn't listen but decided to fight. They rush up to me riding their motorcycles. I sighed thinking why I attract violence that much.

* * *

…Tomoya…

As I got to the field I saw a girl talking to the three thugs. Without thinking I rush to the scene. Sunohara and the brown haired girl followed up behind me.

As I got near I realized who that girl is. That figure and especially those long silver hair. I can't make a mistake on guessing who it is. At the time I got there she already cleaned up the mess. I stop catching my breath and so does the two people following me.

* * *

…Tomoyo…

The two bikers rush up to me. I then jump and kick one biker and the face. It caused him to loose control of the bike and sends him sliding on the floor. After I got down I kick the other two thugs riding in one bike many times and the same thing happened. I then close my eyes and look back. I heard three people catching their breath.

When I heard this I opened my eyes again and a small smile spread on my face.

"Come to save me again Tomoya?" I stated.

"Well what do you think?" he said between breaths.

"Well thanks again for your concern"

"You know you I feel like you always attract trouble even thought this is just my second time seeing you got into a fight"

I cringed back a little with what he said. I don't want this kind of life anymore. I want to live normally especially now that things at home are going well. I look away with my head slightly hanging low.

* * *

…Tomoya…

I saw her expression change when she heard what I said. I feel guilt of saying things without thinking.

I then said "Hey I'm just kidding"

I got no response. Instead I heard the commotion of the students. I think the teachers are coming so I just grab her hand and said "Let's go you might get in trouble in doing this"

She just complied in my action but still staying silent.

After a few minutes of running we are at an empty hallway of the school building. Me, Sunohara, Tomoyo and the brown haired girl are the only ones in this hallway. I look at Tomoyo who is still silent. I then decided to talk. "Oi Tomoyo I'm just kidding"

She's still silent. I then look away and said "If you don't reply I won't be waking up early"

She then looked up to me and said "No you can't do that it's a student's job to arrive at school on time"

I smiled at her small outburst and said "Oh it looks like your back"

She suddenly stops and thought for a moment. A small smile appear on her face and she said "I'm sorry for earlier I just remembered something, by the way thanks"

"It's alright and I know you don't need much help"

Then the brown haired girl interject "Uh nice to meet you I'm Furukawa Nagisa"

I then look at her and scratch the back of my head "Oh sorry I'm Okazaki Tomoya, nice to meet you"

"I'm Sakagami Tomoyo nice to meet you to"

"I'm Sunohara Youhei nice to meet you"

I then look at the window and saw that the commotion was gone "Well it looks like the problem has been settled I think we can go back already"

"Well thanks again see you later Tomoya" Tomoyo stated while she waved her hand and walk her way.

"Uh I need to go already also thanks for the company lately" Furukawa said and she then leaved. It was just me and Sunohara who are left in the hallway. It seems Sunohara is thinking of something since he's almost silent.

"Oi Sunohara what are thinking?"

"Hmm do you believe on what happened earlier?"

"Of course, why?"

"It's just a setup"

"Setup?"

"Yeah I'll show you tomorrow there's no way that girl can beat three men" he stated excitedly.

"Well good luck with that. By the way why tomorrow?"

"I don't want to go to class this afternoon I'm going home already"

"Well suit yourself" With that we parted ways. I then go to the classroom and right after that the classes started. Even though I'm at the classroom I'm not really paying attention.

* * *

The classes have ended and I saw Tomoyo waiting for me at the school gates. I called up to her "Oi Tomoyo!"

She looked at me "Oh Tomoya"

"Well let's go"

"Right"

We started walking towards our houses. For some reason she was silent and she have a serious expression in her face. I decided to break the silence "Hey what's o-"

I was cut off when she suddenly talks "That's right now I remember. That name"

"What name?"

"The name of the girl, Nagisu something"

"You mean Nagisa?"

"Yeah her surname is Furukawa right?"

"Yeah why?"

"There's a bakery where my parents buy our breads named Furukawa"

"Are you sure?"

* * *

…The next day…

…Lately…

I woke up early today and I again saw Tomoyo waiting for me.

When we reach the bottom of the hill going to school we saw Nagisa.

…Present…

"Yeah we have a bake shop near the park"

"Ah so that was your baking shop I see when I'm there" I stated.

"Yeah my parents are always buying their bread there" Tomoyo stated.

"You could go visit us anytime if you'd like"

"Right me and Tomoya will visit there later" Tomoyo stated.

"Oi you didn't even ask for my permission"

She didn't answer me and said "It's almost time well see you three later"

I sighed my head in defeat. It's hard to get through her head.

* * *

Lunch came and Sunohara had dragged me again in the hallway. He said that he's going to prove that the incident yesterday was a fake. After a thorough thinking I suddenly remembered something. 'That's why her face was familiar when I first saw her in the park' I thought to myself.

"Tomoya what's the meaning of this" Tomoyo asked me.

Before I could answer "What is this changing conversation? I know you're scared right now. Especially when yesterday was a set up" Sunohara stated. I heard many students stating to gossip around us.

I back away slightly because I know what the result will be. Then Sunohara continued "I know you just made a play yesterday. What did you pay them is it money? Or is it something else?" I saw Tomoyo twitched her eyebrow.

"Well I promised myself that I'm not going to hurt anybody in this school. Be grateful I'm going to make you an exception"

"Don't SCREW WITH ME!" Sunohara stated as she started charging at Tomoyo. Tomoyo was waiting for him for he easily countered Sunohara.

"Oi Sunohara do you know there was a rumor of beautiful girl beating up gangs who troubled ordinary folks" I stated at Sunohara who was now lying on the floor.

"You…should have…told me earlier" He stated crying.

"Oi Tomoya let's have lunch"

"Yeah" I then look down at Sunohara and stated "Well see you later" With that I then followed Tomoyo.

* * *

Afternoon came and right now me and Tomoyo are walking towards the bakery of Nagisa. We entered the bake shop and we saw that there was no one around. I then started scanning the breads and saw one group of breads still having nine pieces while the others are almost out. As I look at it I suddenly heard a voice. "That's our new release please try one if you'd like"

I looked at where the voice was coming from and I saw a woman with brown hair and brown eyes. 'Furukawa's older sister? Or Mother?' I thought to myself not coming up with an answer. "You don't have to worry about paying its just free since those are just leftovers. The concept of that bread is soothing"

I then saw Tomoyo picked the bread and took a bite. She cringed and then handed me the bread. I look at her curiously and I took. I look at the bread and took a bite at it. There was a rice cracker inside the bread. It tastes bad. I look at Tomoyo and she was now looking at other breads and ignoring me.

"So how was it? The name of that bread is rice cracker bread"

I took another bite for me not to be rude "The way you name it is amazing but your idea of making bread is amazing too"

"You think so? It's a success from the idea" She paused and then observed me.

"Uh is there something wrong?"

I frowned and look at her "You want to know the truth?" I paused for a moment and then continued "It taste bad"

A shock expression spread in her face and I felt the cold gaze of Tomoyo at my back. "It wasn't good?" the lady asks.

"There's a problem with the taste but first of all it's hard to eat"

"Tomoya…" I heard Tomoyo.

I look at her and said "What I just state the reason why there are leftovers of this-" I was cut off when the lady suddenly run out of the store crying. She stated "It's natural that there would be leftovers!"

I sighed and thought to myself 'Like daughter like mother'. Then I also heard Tomoyo sigh. I look at her and she stated "It looks like your frankness has hit your head again"

"I know"

"Of course you should know!" I heard someone shouted at my back. Tomoyo turned her back and started scanning the breads again. The one who shouted at me kicked me. I look back and saw a man in rage holding a baseball bat. It looks like I found the father.

"You shouldn't have said what you just stated" He shouted as he pointed the bat at me. I look for Tomoyo to ask for her help but when I found her she looks somewhat amuse from the since even though what's only showing was her neutral face and a small smile.

The man then continued "You should've just keep eating and save your comment for yourself"

He started pinning me with his baseball bat while speaking "Didn't you know that the truth hurts. Telling that to her is…too harsh for her…"

"There is an unspoken rule here in our place. All neighbors are obliged to say that the bread is good. No it's not a rule…It's a law!"

He then holds my head and the bat at my chin "You should also obey it"

He suddenly stopped and said "Eh" he look down at my uniform and then to Tomoyo "That uniform. Could it be by any chance that you're a friend of our daughter?"

* * *

"You should've told me earlier you idiot" Nagisa's father stated. 'You didn't let me' I muttered under my breath.

"Huh what's that?" he stated

"Nothing"

Right now me and Tomoyo are invited to eat dinner here at Nagisa's house.

"Sorry I have ashamed myself earlier" Nagisa's mother said.

"It's alright you shouldn't have bothered it his fault anyway" Tomoyo stated. I glared at her but she just shrugged it off.

"Don't worry about it Sanae this kid looks like dumb so I think he had forgotten about it already"

Then Tomoyo interject "Sorry for my rude manners. I'm Sakagami Tomoyo"

"Ah me also, I'm Furukawa Sanae"

"I'm Nagisa's cool dad, Furukawa Akio"

"I'm Okazaki Tomoyo"

Right after that Akio-san interjected "What an ugly name why not change your name to this. Okazaki Ginga"

"That's nice can I call you Ginga-san?" Sanae-san stated.

"While you're at it change your last name to Daiuchuu so that you're name will be Daiuchuu Ginga"

"My name is Okazaki Tomoya" I stated plainly.

"Tch picky brat, oi Sanae why not think a name for him?"

"Hmm how about something that time cannot remove. Okazaki Tomoyo Eternal" She stated smiling.

"That's great now I will call you Ethanol"

I frowned and shouted "Okazaki Tomoya is my name!" after that I heard Tomoyo chuckle and it's the first time I saw her do that. But I didn't make an exception in glaring at her but I stopped since Nagisa entered the dining area.

"Wow it seems you're getting all along already" she stated

I sighed and said "I shouldn't have involve myself in this family"

"Of course look we can throw harsh jokes to each other already" Akio-san stated while tapping my shoulder. It's not exactly tapping but pounding.

We then started eating and Sanae said smiling "Oh it's a good thing our daughter have friends already at the start of the school"

* * *

The whole dinner was talking about small things mostly nonsense. But I must admit even though their family is somewhat crazy their fun to be with.

After we bid our goodbyes to them me and Tomoyo walk our way home and I was first to leave.

As I entered the house it was dark. The room was messy and I found my father slump in the side of them room drunken. I walk up to him and said "Dad if you're going to sleep you should lie in your room"

He then stir up and look at me. He adjusted his glasses and said "Oh hi" I frowned at that comment. It seems I'm some kind of stranger. "I guess I caused Tomoya-kun some trouble again" he said. That's it I stood up and ran away the house. Here I was being kind to him and he talks at me back like a stranger.

I run

And run

And run

An I when I stopped I catch my breath. I hated going home. Why is always like this. I stood up from my position and I saw that the park was ahead of me. I decided to sit at the bench to pass some time but it seems someone is there.

As I walk I suddenly realized who the person is. I then started thinking why she is here.

It was Tomoyo.

She is doing nothing except for gazing at the night sky.

* * *

A/N

Well that's that for chapter 2. Sorry if it's long. Well I'm not sure if it is but I hope I did well. I'm really not sure so I hope if you can notify me of my mistakes. I'm still thinking on how I should place Tomoyo in the next chapters since it's always Nagisa. And can someone suggest some names of Tomoyo's parents. Hope you review or pm if there are some mistakes. Thanks.

-magicman72001

Thanks for notifying me I didn't notice the one when he's unconscious and the spelling of Okazaki.

Hope you all keep on reading and R&R thanks.


	3. Chapter 3: First step

**I do not own any of these characters**

* * *

**Chapter 3: First step**

* * *

…Tomoya…

I was looking at the silver-haired girl staring at the sky.

It was Tomoyo doing nothing except gazing at the stars.

She then looked at me when she noticed my presence. We just stared at each other for with only silence between us.

I decided to break the silence and ask "Uh what are you doing here Tomoyo?"

She smiled as she looks at the night sky again. "Nothing I just wanted to see what you like about this place. Now that I look at it this place calm and gazing the sky here is beautiful"

I smiled at her and said "Yeah it's really comfortable here."

After that there was silence between us. I walk up to her and ask "Could I sit here?"

"Of course" she replied.

I then gaze at the sky to clear my head with the events lately. There was another silence after that.

I can feel her gaze turn to me. She then stated "By the way what are you doing here? I know you like being outside the house but I think you should rather be at home this time."

I then stop gazing at the sky and hung my head slightly low and stated "Well I uh…"

I look at her looking for something. I don't know what it is but somewhat when her face showed a little smiled the atmosphere somewhat lighten up.

She stated when a small smile appear on her face "It's alright you don't need to talk if you don't want to"

I shook my head and stated "I'm sorry but I promise to tell you someday"

She smiled and nodded with that silence reign between us.

After a few minutes she then spoke up "Well is your mind clear now?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I should get going or my family would be worried"

I smiled and said "Well thanks for the company"

She chuckled and stated "It is me who should be thanking you"

I scratch the back of my head and let out a laugh.

"Well to be even we both need company" I stated.

"Yeah I guess you can put it that way. Well see you tomorrow don't be late or I'll start dragging you"

"Fine I'll try but don't expect because I didn't promise" With that she ran her way towards her home.

I sat by the bench for a few more minutes before deciding to go home.

* * *

…Another world boy…

I'm walking with a girl and I'm leading her to I a place that is warm. I don't know why I said that but for some reason I know I can do it.

I can lead her there. I also know she trusts me and I do trust her in return.

I can see a worried look in her face so I stated "Don't worry I'll be here for you till we get there"

She smiled and stated "Okay, could I ask a question what is your name"

When she asks that question my mind goes blank. I don't know who am I and the words just came out from my mouth "I…don't know"

She looks down and stated "Sorry"

"It's not your fault" I stated and smiled at her reassuringly.

She smiled back and said "Well I think were both the same so I guess let's just stick together" So even she doesn't know her name.

I smiled and nodded and we continued our journey to our destination.

* * *

…Tomoya…

For some unknown reason I woke up from bed early again. I tried to get back to sleep but my mind won't go blank so I can't doze off.

I sighed and sit up from my bed while rubbing my eyes and letting out a yawn.

I then stood up and stretch my body and lazily readied myself to go to school.

After I got ready I look at the clock and saw that it was 7:28 I guess I'm just on time today.

I then go outside the house and after a few minutes of walk I found Tomoyo in her yellow uniform waiting for me. I called up to her "Oi Tomoyo!"

She looks at me and a smile appeared on her face.

As I got near her she stated "Wow it looks like you came early again today"

"It's just a coincidence" I stated with a frown. I then continued "Well let's go?"

"Yeah"

With that we walk our way towards the school. There was only silence while were walking. She then broke the silence "Uh Tomoya did you bring lunch today?" she asked looking at me curiously.

I look at her and gave her a confused face "Nope why?"

She asked stammering a little "W-Well I have an extra lunch do you w-want?"

"Sure why not. What is this for by the way?"

"W-Well consider it as a prize for coming to school early"

I chuckled and said "So I will get free lunch if I come to school early eh?"

She regained her composure and smiled "Yeah well let's eat lunch together today again"

"I think this can make me wake up early more"

She smirks and said "Well then I think I'll be making more lunch starting today"

Just then I heard someone shouted from behind "Tomoya! Get out of the way!"

I was startled and when I look beside me Tomoyo was already far away and when I look behind me I saw Kyou in her bike rushing out of control. It was a good thing I was able to jump out of the way and she bumped at the railing causing her and her bike to fall.

"Ow!" She said as she holds her arm. She then look at Tomoyo and stated "Uh I'm sorry" Then she turn her gaze to me and stated "Hey, watch it!"

"Why did you apologize to her and not to me. Are you trying to kill us?" I stated frowning.

She looked away and then after a few minutes of thinking she began to laugh. She then stated "Sorry, to be honest I'm just new to this. I only got my license last week"

She then stood up while and I did the same. I look at Tomoyo who seems to be in daze and still processing on what's happening.

Then I look at Kyou again who is now inspecting her bike. She then stated "Yosh there seems to be no damage I'll let you off the hook in this one, you should be thankful" she said as she make a thumbs up.

I frowned again and exclaimed "Hey I'm the victim here right?"

She just left laughing without answering my question before I could react again.

I look at Tomoyo and ask her "Hey are you alright?"

She is in daze and just muttered "T-That was rather…interesting"

"Oi Tomoyo did you bump your head" I ask louder.

"E-Eh sorry Tomoya I'm alright" Tomoyo stated. "Well then let's go" Right after that someone run pass by me.

It was Sunohara. I called up to him "Oi Sunohara why are you running"

He stopped and jogs in place, looks at me and stated "Oi Tomoya you're early today"

I walk up to him and stated "You know I could say the same for you. What makes you go to school early today?"

He smirks and stated "I'd like to return the favor quickly. To the savage girl in our school"

"And who is that savage girl?" I ask.

Just then we both jump out of surprise when Tomoyo was at the back of Sunohara asking "Yeah, who is that?" I don't know when she got there for all I know lately she was in daze and I think I left her there for a few minutes when I call Sunohara.

Then Sunohara ran and faced Tomoyo "It was you!" he said pointing to her.

I frowned because I know where the scene is going or rather I know what will be the end.

Just then I saw Tomoyo's eyebrow twitch "So was it me?" she said pointing to herself.

"Yes it's you" Sunohara answered. He then turned his gaze to me and ask "Okazaki, what are you doing with our enemy?"

"Our enemy? I never considered her an enemy" I stated.

"What! Fine I'll just to this myself" he then turned back her gaze to Tomoyo and stated. "You! You think I give up do you? Well you're wrong"

Tomoyo sighed and said "Give it up you'll just end up hurting yourself"

"You thought you win against me?" he laughed and then continued "Then think again, I was just in a bad state last time but today I'm in perfect health"

He then shouted "When there's to much time in taking the mound, even the best pitcher…can get knock out!" he said as he pointed to Tomoyo.

I face palmed on what Sunohara said "What kind of thinking is that?" I muttered under my breath.

Tomoyo sighed again and stated "Take my advice and stop this or you'll end up in the hospital"

Then Sunohara smirk and stated "Heh let's see who will end up in the hospital after this"

Tomoyo then shift her gaze to me "Tomoya would you mind waiting for a few minutes?"

"It's alright you know I don't really cared about being late"

"Well if someone sees us this is self defense right?"

"Yeah it really is self defense" I stated

"Enough conversation! Let's do this" Sunohara shouted. I sighed when she charged up to Tomoyo without thinking. Did he not believe the things he saw? Or can't he accept the fact of reality.

When Sunohara had charged Tomoyo had dashed below him with her right foot going for a kick aimed at his stomach. She then started giving him a barrage of kicks. After a few minutes she then shifted to her left foot and continued giving a barrage of kicks.

I watched in awe and muttered under my breath "He's being pulled up in the air now"

Just then Tomoyo shouted "Acquaintance! The man hole!"

I snap at of my amazement when she shouted that. Out of instincts I look for a man hole and found it below me. I then remove the round cover of the man hole and Tomoyo gave a final kick to Sunohara. Sunohara flew into the man hole with his butt inside the hole and the only thing supporting him from falling was his hands.

"HELP ME!" he shouted.

Then I just watch how the things turned out. Tomoyo approach Sunohara and stated "You'll fall if I removed your hold. Well what do you want me to do?"

"Do you want to fall?" she asks continuing the question lately. "So you do" she stated before Sunohara could answer again.

Sunohara then shouted pleadingly "HEY! I DIDN'T ANSWER!" it just falls into deaf ears as Tomoyo started removing his grip from the ground slowly.

He looks in fear as his grip were being slowly removed. After that he falls in the man hole screaming. "WAHHHHHhhhhh….!"

Tomoyo then stood up. A frown showed in her face and asked "Did I become harsh?"

I smiled at her reassuringly and stated "Nope he'll be fine, I know it" I gave her a thumbs up and then I approach the hole. I kneeled in front of it and peek at the hole.

I shouted "OI! SUNOHARA! STILL ALIVE?!"

"I'LL GET YOU BACK NEXT TIME!"

I sighed and then look at Tomoyo and smiled "See he's okay"

"I wish he'd realize he can't do it so he will stop" she said as she sighed. She then picks up my bag and hers and stated "But…you somewhat let me remember some things". Before I could answer she handed my bag and stated "Well let's get going Tomoya"

She then started walking towards the school

"Right…" was the only thing I muttered and I then followed her.

* * *

I decided to skip the next class since I'm sleepy. I let out a yawn and began thinking on where I should take a nap.

While walking through the corridor there were two students talking.

"You saw it right?" one of the students asked.

"Yes it's really true, she does exist" the other student answered.

I then approach them and ask "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Okizaki" one of the two said.

"She was just here in this hall lately" the other stated. He paused and then continued "It was a ghost of a female student"

Then the other one stated worriedly "Yeah she will approach you and give you an item that is said to be cursed"

They then look at each other and continued "At first you will see her as a normal one but as you observe you will notice something is off"

I just sighed and thank them for the information. Well whoever this ghost is I hope she doesn't bother me.

I then find a place to take a nap. I found the library and when I tried to open it the library was unlocked.

As I enter the place it was empty save for the shelves filled with books and the tables and chair. 'Perfect, peace and quiet for a nice long nap' I thought to myself as a look around.

As I was about to sit I saw a girl which cause me to leap in surprise. It was a girl with the same uniform as the other students here so she must be a student. But I can't imagine a girl skipping class.

The violet-haired girl was reading a book and was so focus that she didn't notice my outburst. Just then she get the scissor on the floor and was about to cut the piece of page in the book.

"Hey! You're not allowed to do that!" I shouted.

She looks at me keeping her straight face. I then continued "That book is a property of the school. You couldn't go just cutting up what you like"

Her expression then changed a little and a surprise look was shown. I sighed and look at the other books she was reading. As I scan the books I just stated without thinking "You're reading hard topics" It was almost all advance class of topics.

I then thought about what I was thinking earlier. "Hey are you skipping class?" I asked and then continued "And why are you sitting on the floor like this is your house?"

She didn't answer but just took out a piece of box envelope in a yellow cloth which from the looks of it looks like a lunch box.

After opening it was then revealed it was really a lunch box.

She then stated "I made this one"

She then lifted it and pointed to one part of the lunch box and stated "I made this one well"

I frowned and stated "You know foods aren't allowed here right?"

She just gave me a smile and stated "Do you want some?" I don't know if she didn't hear me or she didn't consider listening but it took me by surprise. I just sighed and then walk up to her. I then kneeled down to her level and said "Fine since you give some effort to ask"

A surprise look showed in her face again for her which piqued my curiosity.

"What?" I ask curiously.

"I only have one pair of chopsticks" she stated.

I gave a sigh and I just took the food using my hands. I took a piece of it and then began eating it. It was delicious, the taste is just right.

"It's good" I stated.

Her face brightened up and a smile showed up in her face.

I then stood up and stated "Well you should start cleaning up now the next class should be starting soon"

She just looks at me silently. This caused me to ask "Uh is there still something you need?"

She blinks for a few times and the nodded "See you later"

I then got out of the library and walk towards my classroom. I didn't get to take a nap well but I at least wouldn't be skipping class isn't that good for a student?

As I walk towards the classroom I began thinking about her. 'Is she the ghost that everyone is talking about? The one who got into an accident?'

As I entered the classroom I sat at my usual position near the window.

* * *

"That's probably Ichinose Kotomi-san from the class A" Ryou stated. I asked her when she approached me about the person in the library. 'So she isn't the ghost' I thought to myself.

"Ichinose Kotomi?" I asked

"Yes, she is considered as a genius who always has a position in the ranks of the top ten in every subject in the national exam. From what I heard she does not attend class for she studies on her own. The school didn't mind that for the results she give where outstanding. She is a popular person here in school"

"A genius eh? No wonder she seems different" I stated. Then the incident this morning came up into my mind "Oh yeah Fujibayashi! Your sister did something again!"

"Why did she do something" She asked curiously.

"Well, she comes to school in her bi-" I was cut off when Kyou entered the room.

"Oi Tomoya!" I felt a book flying towards me. My guess was proved to be true for when I moved my face a little the book flew right in front of my face and got out of the window and into the trees. I then saw Kyou approaching me.

When she was near me she whispered "Come with me for a second"

I didn't get to reply for I was dragged before I could answer. I then heard some students talking "'Bi' what's Bi?"

Then Fujibayashi stated "Bi?"

When we got out of the room I was then pinned on the wall when Kyou's hands was on my necktie again. She then asked well it's somewhat a statement "What do you plan to say in the room filled with many students?"

"It was the fact that you go to school in your bi-" I was cut off again when she put a hand on my mouth. I tried to say something but her hand shut my mouth completely.

She then stated "Do you plan on making me suspended? You know coming to school in a bike is not allowed right?"

She then removed her hand I then stated "Then you shouldn't have done it"

"Shut up and just don't say anything"

I sighed and said "Fine" With that I entered the room and walk towards my usual position.

As I began to sit Ryou approached me again and asked "Uh Okazaki-kun, what are you and nee-chan talking about?"

I then stood up and shouted "Oi everybody listen to this"

As I look around I think I got their attention for even though their not looking they somewhat stopped on what their doing. I then continued "Fujibayashi Kyou of class E is bi!"

The room was filled with silence after that.

After a few minutes it seems their minds have rusted when they heard that for they have only finished processing the information when a shocked expression spread on everyone's faces.

Fujibayashi was the last one to process.

She stated "Bi?"

Then she looks at the three students talking.

"Bi?!" one student said

"So she does it with both genders"

"Well she looks somewhat kind of masculine"

After Ryou heard that a shocked expression spread on her face. Before she could talk again Kyou came running inside the room and before I could state something she started dragging me outside.

She looked at me with fire in her eyes and started lifting my collar. She stated "Why you…"

Before she could continued a Fujibayashi Ryou entered the scene with teary eyes. She asked "Onee-chan, is what he stated…"

Before she could finish Kyou cut her off and stated "Why are you believing him!?" Ryou look away and wiped the tears in her eyes. "It was a bike! We were talking about the scooter"

* * *

Lunch came and it was really a tough time getting freed from the grasp of Kyou. Well in the end she was able to clear things up so she let me off the hook again.

I then started looking for Tomoyo because she stated she'll treat me lunch today. As I was looking Sunohara then came into my mind. It seems he's still not out of the hole since I didn't saw him in the room. I sighed when I thought about the next day's events. When Sunohara will meet Tomoyo the same scene would occur. Will he ever give up? Well it's his choice.

As I was about to give up someone called me from behind "Oi Tomoya!" I looked around and saw Tomoyo waving her hand.

I walk up to her and stated "Well I thought I'd never see you"

"Sorry still have some things to do before lunch"

"Well it's alright I really don't mind"

"Well let's go?"

"Uh could I ask another person to join us?"

"It's okay but who is that person?"

"Well you know her…well I don't know if we can find her"

I was then proved wrong because when we started looking for Nagisa she was sitting again in her usual spot in silence. We then walk up to her.

I then asked "Uh is everything alright"

She snaps out from her daze and looked at us. She then stated "Uh sorry…hello Okazaki-san and Sakagami-san"

"Hi Furukawa-san" Tomoyo stated.

I then asked again "Well what are you doing here?"

"Uh I'm just trying to think" she stated

"Well why don't you come eat with us?" I asked

"Are you sure?"

"Of course" I answered

She then smiled "Okay"

* * *

Now were walking down the hallway finding a place where to eat.

"Uh may I suggest something?" Furukawa asked.

"Sure Furukawa-san what is it?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well I know a place to eat where it's quiet"

"Then let's go there" I stated.

She led us there and that was when I remembered. We entered the clubroom of the closed theater club.

"Well it was clean" I blurted out

"I cleaned it up yesterday thinking when the other members will come back"

"I'm sorry Furukawa I forgot to tell you this but the theater club has recently close" I stated feeling some guilt. I forgot and I even told her to go here.

"Uh so it's true" she stated hanging her head low. "Is there any other way?" she continued.

"Well why don't we eat first to clear our heads so we can think properly" Tomoyo stated.

We all nodded and placed two tables in the middle of the room.

I was silent the whole time thinking of the right action to do. An idea came up to my mind.

Me and Tomoyo stated at the same time "Why don't you reopen the club?" we just look at each other, blink our eyes and started chuckling.

"Eh!" Furukawa stated with a surprise look in her face "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure" I stated as I bring the food into my mouth.

"If you want the theater club you should open it" Tomoyo stated.

I then continued "Well I'll help you"

"Me too" Tomoyo stated.

"Well I don't know what to do" Furukawa stated nervously.

"First you should gather some members" by this time I finished the food and thank Tomoyo. I get a piece of blank paper in my bag and place it in the table.

"That's a good idea Tomoya" Tomoyo stated. She then averted her gaze to Furukawa and stated "You should make some fliers to recruit members"

By this time the two have also finished eating and placed their foods in their bags. Furukawa then stated. "Well what am I going to write?"

"Tell them that you're recruiting members" Tomoyo stated.

She then writes the one Tomoyo stated. I then added "Write in there 'The cutest president is waiting for you in the club'"

She just obliged without thinking. Well she's really cute if you look at it.

After she is done writing it the reality then hit her. She just realized what she wrote "E-Eh pre-president you mean me?" she said pointing to herself.

"Of course, if you write that there will be some stupid guys who will fall and enter the club" I stated.

"I don't want them to come here because of that besides you two are much more fitting for the role"

"Nope you should be the president, it would be much easier for you to know what actions the club might take if you are the one making decisions."

"But aren't you two going to join?" she asked.

"No I'll just help you"

"Me too I still have the upcoming election for the student council, I'm sorry Furukawa-san" Tomoyo stated apologetically.

"You two won't?" she asked hanging her head low.

"Get yourself together. The president should be strong" I stated.

"Why not make the flier the way you like?" Tomoyo asked.

"The way I like…" she paused. "You mean I can write anything?"

"Of course it's your club flier" I answered.

She then began writing again. As I look at her a frowned showed in my face. She's drawing the 'Big Dango Family' while drawing it.

"Dango, dango, dango, dango, Big dango family" she sings while drawing. "It's done!" she exclaimed.

She then put the flier up. It showed many characters of the big dango family surrounding the message.

"Big dango family? That was the cartoon when I was a child right?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, it's my favorite. They were cute" Furukawa answered.

"That's already old" I stated.

"Yes, I love them" she said as she looks at the flier herself.

"But why the 'Big dango family'? It not really popular now" I asked.

"But it's still my favorite" she said hanging her head low.

Then Tomoyo interjected "It's alright I think it's cute too"

"You did" Furukawa asked her face brightened up.

"Of course"

I then interjected "Well what can I say we told you to do as you like"

"Well why don't we post the fliers later?" Tomoyo stated.

"Yeah" I added.

"Okay, well the lunch time has ended I'll just post this at the next break"

"Okay" we all stood up and started cleaning. After that we headed for the door.

Then Furukawa stated "Thanks for helping me. I don't know why you're doing it but thanks"

"It's alright" Tomoyo stated.

With that we go on our separate ways.

* * *

The break arrived and I started posting some of the fliers. Well this is a good way to kill some time. I'll help those two in their own problems, one for the club and the other for the election.

As I posted a flier in an empty hallway I heard some said "Ouch!"

It was inside the classroom. I opened the door and found a rather small girl with dark green hair and amber colored eyes.

She was carving something.

As I approach her I saw that it looks like a star. "Ouch!" she stated again.

She stopped what she was doing when she has taken a notice of me. She looks at me first and then started screaming "WAAHHHHH!"

She runs into the corner of the room holding the carving near her chest.

She then began staring at me again.

"Uh sorry did I startle you? By the way is this the art's club room?" I asked

She shook's her head.

I then asked again "Then is that a project for school you're working on?"

She shook's her head again.

"Then what is that?" I asked pointing to the carving that looks like a star.

The question surprised her and she began stating "This is…this is my favorite…"

She falls into daze stars shining around her.

"Oi wait" I shouted.

I sighed and approached her. I grab her hand and found that her other hand was wrapped in bandages. I took the blade she was holding since I think it was the cause of it.

"Oi!"

She snaps out of daze. She then looks at her hand holding the blade and found it missing. When she found it in my hand she's about to say something but I talked first.

"This blade is not sharp. It's dangerous for you when you use this"

"Please give it back!" she exclaimed.

"You should replace this with a sharper blade" I stated ignoring her.

"Please give it back!" she stated louder.

I then pointed at her hand with bandages and stated "Your hand hurts right?"

She looks surprised and backs away stating "No it's not"

"Really"

"Of course"

I let out my right hand and stated "Paw"

She obliged and when she placed her left hand in my right she winced in pain.

"See it does hurt"

"No it's not" she stated with tears showing in her closed eyes.

I back away and lift my left hand. "Give me a high five"

"High five?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah the one they do in basketball when a player shoots a point"

"I know that! I've seen it before!" she stated excitedly.

"Well let's have a high five then"

I then back away when she started pretending. "Dribble…"

"You know you don't need to do that"

"Shoot! I made it!"

I just look at her and my mind snaps and remembered why where doing this "Well let's have a high five then"

I raised my left hand and she slaps it with her left hand also.

She kneeled down in pain and I smiled because I think I already made her realize it.

"See it does hurt. Well I'll hold on to this until you get healed. Later" I stated as I leave the girl in the room.

* * *

Afternoon came and the classes have been dismissed.

I haven't seen Sunohara until know well maybe he decided to skip classes.

Right now I'm posting some fliers with Tomoyo and Furukawa.

"Well that's the last of it…I think"

"Yes thank you so much you two" Furukawa stated.

"It's nothing. Well let's go home?" Tomoyo stated.

"Yeah"

With that we started walking our way towards home.

Furukawa split with us first since her house is at the other side while me and Tomoyo separated last.

As I got near the door I do not wanted to enter it. I just look if Tomoyo was out of sight already.

I then started walking towards the park. I just wanted to waste some time there rather than at home being treated as a stranger.

I arrived at the park and saw some kids playing. I sat the usual position in the bench waiting for the time to pass by.

"Here you are again!" A voice from my side said.

As I look I found Tomoyo standing "Oh Tomoyo I thought you have gone home already"

"Well you aren't home also" she stated straightly. She then asked "Would you mind some company"

I smiled and stated "Of course not"

She smiled and sat beside me. We just then stared at the children playing in silence.

She breaks the silence by stating "You know you're really a kind guy. Helping Furukawa to form a club and always putting up to my request"

I chuckle and said "I'm not I just really have a lot of free time"

She smiled and said "Well if you say so"

With that the conversation ended again. After a few minutes she then asked "By the way why aren't you in any club?"

I sighed and stated "Well I originally like to enter the basketball club while Sunohara in the soccer. But we quit right after that" I paused and then continued "There were some reasons for it"

"Don't you like playing basketball again?"

"Nope…but I haven't really played for a long time" I stated.

"Oh, well would you like to play basketball with me Tomoya?" She asked. "Well I'll be waiting for you tomorrow at the school's court" she then stood up.

"No I…"

I was cut off when she stated "Let's play so I can know how good you are" she stated smiling.

I didn't reply to that and right after that we have gone our separate ways at home.

* * *

The next day came and it was dark in the afternoon. I have gone home early since I think it would pour heavily and Sunohara dragged me at his dorm.

Well I'm really not home I'm at Sunohara's apartment wasting time.

I then remembered _"Well I'll be waiting for you tomorrow at the school's court"_

"Oi Okizaki why do you keep looking at the window?"

I ignored his question and stated "Sunohara I'm borrowing your umbrella. I'll just return it next time"

I then walk my way towards the school's court. I'm not really sure if she's there. I know she's smart to go home already but somewhere in my mind I think she's waiting there for me.

I was proved to be wrong when I saw Tomoyo below the ring holding the ball and the being poured by the rain. I frowned and run up to her. "Oi Tomoyo!"

I gave her my polo thinking it could at least cover her for a while.

"Tomoya you're late" she stated the obvious.

I frowned at her again and stated "Are you an idiot I thought you're smart enough to go home already since it's raining already" I scolded her.

She looks down "But if I do that we might have missed each other"

"But you don't know for sure if I would come right?!"

"Well you're always waking up early since I started asking you and well you're here right now" She then continued "and you always put up to my request and I think this can be a way of repaying you"

I felt guilty for scolding her "I'm sorry" I stated.

Her face lightens up a little. "It's alright" she said while she smiles reassuringly.

I sighed and asked "Then what are we going to do you know? we can't play at this place since it would be slippery"

"Then let's just have a game of shooting"

She then positions herself at a fair distance from the ring. "Well I'll start"

She shoots and it hit the board and then has gone inside the ring.

"Well it's your turn" She stated. I put my hands up and she smiled as she passed the ball to me. I position myself in the same position as her. I dribbled for a few times and then take a stance.

I know I can't shoot but I got to try for her efforts. As I shot it didn't even reach the board.

I kneeled down remembering the reason why I can't shoot. It was because of the conflict with my father. Tomoyo run up to me and asked "Tomoya are you alright?" she stated worriedly.

I just smiled and stated "My right arm can't go up. It has been damage and can't be lifted more than shoulder level" I paused letting the memories roam freely in my mind again "I got into a fight with my father. It went badly and it cause me my shoulder"

I close my eyes and said the bitter truth "I can't play basketball anymore"

I heard Tomoyo gasped and when I look at her she is hanging her head low "I-I'm sorry Tomoya I didn't know i-it would bring up those memories"

I then look at her "It's not your fault"

"But-*achoo*"

I just smiled at her reassuringly and stated "Look it's not your fault but thanks for asking me to play. Well let's go home you'll be sick if we stayed here"

She just nodded and we walk our way towards our houses.

* * *

We reach my house and she was still silent. I then stated "You're cold"

"It's alright"

"No it's my fault" I then thought for a moment. An idea came into my mind well it's somewhat embarrassing but she could get cold if I didn't ask it "Uh Tomoyo would you mind wearing one my shirts for a while. Well it's not a request rather than a command"

Her face was somewhat red but I don't know I think it's because of the cold "Look you're slightly red I think you'll be having a cold if you don't change"

"A-Are you sure Tomoya?" she ask stammering

"Yeah"

Our conversation ended and there was silence between us.

We are now in the front door and she was the one that breaks the silence. "Is it alright to enter?"

"It's alright no one is home right now. You just change and we'll let the rain passed for a while and I'll just escort you home" I stated.

She looks at me, smiled and stated "You really are a nice guy"

I chuckled and said "I told you I only have a lot of free time"

"If you say so, well why don't you eat at our house when you got there?"

"What for?"

"Consider it as a payment for doing this" she stated smiling.

"Well let's see for now let's change"

With that we enter the house and I frowned for the living room was somewhat messy. I apologize to Tomoyo for but she seems to don't mind. I gave her one of my clothes and I changed in my room while I she change into the other room. After that we waited for the rain to pass in the living room just drinking coffee and having some conversation once in a while. Well she's really a good company it felt somewhat comfortable around her.

* * *

A/N

Well that's it for chapter 3. I don't know if there are some who read this fic but I hope for those who read it like it. I'll be showing the names of Tomoyo's parents next chapter I'm not sure with what I chose so if you have some suggestion I might look into it.

BTW I may follow the Tomoyo arc and Tomoyo after but I'll change some and there will be new things after that. As you can see this episode is somewhat from the anime and instead of Nagisa it's Tomoyo. I don't know if it's to your liking but this is what I thought the way it should happen.

Thanks for reading R&R


	4. Chapter 4: Strange

**I do not own any of these characters**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Strange**

* * *

…Another world girl…

We're on a journey in an unknown world, having an unknown identity and an unknown place, having nothing except one another.

It's cold…

It's silent…

Could we really do it?

I was snap out of my thought and the cold that's lingering slightly break. I felt a warm squeeze against my hand. I look over to my side and saw the blue-haired boy giving me a small reassuring smile. I smiled at his efforts of reassuring me that everything alright.

I then reciprocated the action and right after I do that a thought came into my mind 'As long as we have each other, reassuring each of us I think we don't need anything anymore even though this journey might never end'

All the doubts in my mind slowly shatter and we continue walking through our path filled with snow, cold white beautiful snow.

* * *

…Tomoya…

Its night time and I'm with Tomoyo right now walking towards her house.

Well I don't really have things to do aside from wasting my time at Sunohara's dormitory or gaze at the stars at the park so this is really a new thing. I also will have a free dinner while I have myself accompanied by them.

'I wonder what kind of people they are' I thought to myself. Well she hasn't really told me much about her family. She only mentions some things about it when we chat. The only thing I know was she has a brother who is having a vacation now for he can't go to school for certain reasons and her parents was both in business.

Right now silence was the only thing between us. For some unknown reason I'm becoming slightly nervous 'Why am I becoming nervous?' I thought to myself. 'It's not like anything is going to happen…wait…' I then turned my gaze to Tomoyo and then back to the house which causes me to stop from my thoughts.

We arrive in front of a two story house.

I then look at Tomoyo again and ask "Is this your house?"

"Yes" she stated as she walk towards the gate. Upon arriving she began to unlock and then I called up to her.

"Wait" I stated.

She stops and averted her gaze to me and asked "Why?"

I don't know but for some reason I'm nervous. "Uh...nothing...but are you sure about this?" I asked.

She looks at me, raised an eyebrow and asked "Of course. Besides after all the things you did consider this as a payment"

"Well are you sure your family won't mind?"

She chuckled and stated "Oh so you're thinking about that. Don't worry I'm sure they won't mind besides its not like I'm bringing home a random person"

"What do you mean? Do you mean they already knew me?"

She then stop for a while and then spoke "Uh no but they somewhat know you for I told some stories about you to them" she then made a small smile and said "Besides you save me once right?"

After she said that I sighed and just smiled. I then stated "Well I hope they don't mind me like you said"

She then continued opening the gate while stating "It's really not a big deal"

"Okay"

With that our conversation ended. She then opened the door and gestured me to enter. I nodded and entered the house. Upon entering I waited for her since she locked the gate so I started observing her home.

Her house was quite smaller than mine but it's a two story one. They have a lawn and a pond and their house was surrounded by a stone wall which is about 5-6feet high.

I was snapped out of my observation walk by my side and stated "Well let's go Tomoya"

I gave a nod and we walk towards the house. Upon arriving at the front door she opened it and shouted "I'm home and I brought a friend of mine"

Tomoyo then gestured me to follow her and we arrived at what looks like their living room. She opened the television and it was at a news channel.

We sat there in silence which causes my uneasy feeling to grow slightly. I don't know why I feel this way but maybe because I'm just a new guest here but wait when I'm at Furukawa's place I didn't feel this kind of feeling. I'm thinking about how her parents would think. Well I think if I would meet Tomoyo's parents like how I met the parents of Furukawa I would be slightly relieved.

I then decided to break the silence and think of something to talk about.

"Your house looks nice" I blurted out without thinking.

She looks at me with a curious gaze and stated "Well I think so"

After that the conversation ended I turned my gaze back to the television.

After a few minutes I then heard her chuckle which caused me to frown for no reason. I think she's chuckling at me so I turned my gaze back to her and ask "What?"

"Nothing…It's just it's not like you to look so nervous"

I blushed slightly, looked away and stated "I'm not I'm just in deep thought"

"Oh really? Then what are thinking about?" she stated while giving a small smile.

My blushed vanished and I returned my gaze to her, frowned and stated "Since when did you start conversing like this?"

Her smile turn into a chuckle and stated "I don't know…maybe because I just feel slightly more comfortable conversing with you"

I sighed and stated "Alright you win…well I'm feeling slightly uneasy"

This time she sighed and stated "Well if it's about you visiting here I already told you its fine"

I then look at her for a minute and a small smile appeared on my face and sated "Fine I guess there's no point in worrying"

After that two figures entered the living room. I think it was Tomoyo's parents. Her mom was having dark blue eyes and a hair having a different shade of grey which is tied in a bun while her father was a large man who is having grey eyes and short brown hair.

Her mother was having a cheerful look while her father was having a serious one. Her mother was looking at Tomoyo while I felt her father's stare at me which caused me to cringe a little.

"Welcome home Tomoyo I'm sorry I wasn't able to welcome you we didn't hear you call we just saw your shoes by the door so we assume you're here. It looks like you also brought someone today" she then averted her gaze to me "Good evening…?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. I then stood up, bowed slightly and stated "Uh good evening I'm Okazaki Tomoya sorry for intrusion"

"Good evening, I'm Akane Sakagami and this is my husband" She stated as she gestured to Tomoyo's father "Takumi Sakagami" her father nods. It seems he's still observing me for he's so silent. I do not really care what others think of me so they don't affect me but for some reason his stare makes me feel uneasy. "And you're not intruding here besides its been a long time since Tomoyo brought a friend to our house"

"Well thank you for your hospitality"

After that an uneasy silence fell among us. Good thing Tomoyo breaks the silence quickly.

"Good evening also oka-san oto-san" she stated as she nodded. "Well I hope you don't mind me bringing my friend here"

Her mother looked at her daughter, smiled and stated "I already told you it's alright. Besides its been a long time since you brought home a friend of yours"

"Well how about you oto-san?" she stated as she averted her gaze to Takumi-san.

"It's alright" he stated.

"Well now that's settled I brought my friend here because I asked him to eat dinner with us since he's just alone"

"Oh the dinner is ready were just waiting for you to come home. The rain that has just pass was slightly heavy so we knew that you would be late" she then look at me "Well you both must be hungry. Let's eat the table is already fixed"

I nodded and followed them through the dining area. The feeling of uneasiness was slightly being lifted but there's still some lingering for I think they are observing me. I don't know why but I think this is the first time Tomoyo brought friends at her home so I should understand that their observing me.

I let out a small sigh and decided to just act the way I usually do.

* * *

The dinner was finished and I can tell that it really was good. The atmosphere during the dinner was light yet heavy. It's a good thing that the dinner wasn't silent for Tomoyo's mother had much conversation she talks about. It seems her mother was having a cheerful personality, she just have a barrier at first for knowing the person until she became comfortable with the person and start warming up.

I still feel the gaze of Tomoyo's father for no reason but because I'm occupied with the conversation I was able to ignore it.

Right now I'm at the gates of their house with Tomoyo at my side since she said she'll accompany me till the intersection. I then look back at her house and said "Thank you for the meal it was really good"

Her mother smiled and stated "It's nothing you could come back here if you have time. I'm sure Tomoyo would want some company"

I smiled and stated "Well I could say the same for me" I then bowed slightly "Good night and good bye thanks for the meal again"

With that we got out of her house and walk towards our way.

Silence was between us and Tomoyo was the one who break the silence by asking "So what can you say about the dinner?"

"Well its fun the food is delicious the food you bring at school was delicious also and it's good to have someone to eat with"

"Well glad you like it" she paused and she slightly hung her head down "By the way sorry for what happened earlier"

I look at her in curiosity and asked "Huh…why?"

She continued to hung her head down and she stated "Well I brought up some memories you wanted to forget"

"Uh…it's okay besides I should be saying sorry to" I then saw her look at me curiously. I then made a small smile and stated "Well I let you wait at the rain right?"

With that a small smile appeared on her face and she stated "Well could we call it quits?"

"Of course"

After that silence fell between us. After a few moments she then spoke again "Uh another thing…sorry for what happen earlier"

I look at her curiously and asked "Huh…what do you mean?"

She frowned at me and stated "Don't deny it your nervous because of his stares"

"So you noticed huh?" I stated as I gave out a light chuckle.

"Well it's been a long time since a brought a friend at home"

"Or you mean it's your first time bringing someone at your house" I stated chuckling.

She still had the frown but it was much lighter than before. She then stated "Yeah well you could say that. I only brought some at our house when it involves projects or assignments"

I gave out another chuckle and said "I guess I'm special then?"

I received a smack at my head in reply. "Don't let that get to your head"

"I'm just kidding" with that she joined me laughing.

After that we reach the intersection and stop.

"Well see you on Monday then?" I asked.

She smiled and stated "Yeah see you Monday"

After that she started walking towards her house. She stops and turns her around. She shouted "By the way wake up much earlier in usual we always run to school because of the time you wake up!"

I frowned at her and shouted "I don't want!" back. It just fall into deaf ears for she already turn around and started running towards her house.

I just let out a sigh and walk towards our house. I then remembered something 'That's right I didn't get to see her brother. I wonder why he isn't at her house'

I just shrugged of the thought since it doesn't really matter and started walking back to the house.

* * *

…Tomoyo…

After seeing Tomoya off at the intersection I got to the house quickly. My thoughts drifted to my father's action lately. He isn't acting normal the whole time Tomoya was here.

I let out a sigh and then started thinking again. 'Why is he acting like that' I thought to myself feeling irritated. It has always been like this. Well not exactly about friends and classmates but small things such as this can change his attitude quickly.

This was one of the reasons why the simple fight between him and mom almost broke out into a divorce. It's a good thing Takafumi acted but he sacrificed his time in his life and is in the hospital for a long time. He is quick in judging. It makes me hate him.

I love him yes but his attitude is what I dislike. His reaction to things is too much that his judgments are being affected. It was a good thing that his almost divorce with mom made oka-san have more patience with him.

I let out a sigh again when I entered the door and remove my sandals. I then remembered the events lately. I ask Tomoya to play basketball with me. I was getting slightly irritated for he came late but it was all washed away when I was surprised that he came and then goes scolding at me. I smiled at that time for I should be the one doing the scolding part but he's the one who did it for I was an idiot for waiting. After we play some parts of his life which he didn't wanted to remember was forced back and because of that I felt a twinge of guilt that's why I invited him for dinner to at least make up to it so he would have some company. But it was slightly ruined for my father's action. I inwardly sighed again remembering the dinner. It is obvious that he's being affected by the silence and stares of him it was a good thing that oka-san was there to lighten up the mood.

Well I need to ask my father about his action. I'm sure there would be a reason for it. I need to know so I would be able to correct it for I'm sure he let his quick judgment get the better of him again.

I then walk my way towards the living room since I don't really have many things to do.

As I entered the living room I saw oka-san and oto-san sitting watching television.

After hearing me entering the living room my mother and father turned their gazes at me for a moment. Then mother ask.

"Did Tomoya-kun go home straightly?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts earlier and chuckle in my mind and let a small smile form in my face. "I don't know he tends to be outside his home more" 'He rarely goes home early' I thought to myself. I only know him for a few days and I already knew some of his habits. He isn't a bad guy but not exactly someone to look up to also.

"I see so he is an outgoing person"

I shook my head "Not really he just doesn't want to go to their house"

"Oh…why? Is there some kind of problem?"

"I can't tell I'm not really sure and it's somewhat rude to him"

She smiled and stated "I see well I respect your decision as a friend"

I then look at her and stated "Why do I feel like your interested in knowing him?"

She chuckled and asked "Why? What makes you say that? Surely it's not bad to know your daughter's friend right?"

I blushed out of embarrassment. I stammered stating "W-Well i-it's just you ask t-too much question"

"Well of course it's been a long time since my daughter brought a friend at our house" She then chuckles and continued "Especially since it's a boy"

I blushed furiously and stammer "Oka-san!" I exclaimed. Since we became a more close to each other after the divorcing incident I can sometimes show them some of my attitude that is rarely or not even seen by others. I knew what my mother was implying and I stammered stating "H-He's just a friend!"

'Good thing Takafumi is at his friends house today' I thought to myself knowing that this very incident would be a long term topic.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when my I saw my mother's chuckle stop and a very wide grin crossed her face. This time she burst into laughter and stated "I-I didn't say anything" she then compose herself and continued "Well are you not interested in him? I'm sure after all the few friends I saw you with his the first boy"

"Well I-"

Before I could finish my father who was silent the whole time sighed and spoke.

"You should not be friends with him. I can see that he'll be a bad influence to you" he said in a straight serious voice.

I then process in my mind of what he just said. I then stammered and asked "W-Wait…what?"

"I told you he would be the one leading you to do bad things" right after he said that I look at him for I remembered what I was just thinking earlier.

I then got irritated at said "How can you say that when you just met him?"

"I can tell that he's an easygoing person considering the chat and the way he acts during his stay here"

"He's just like that but it doesn't mean he would be a bad influence"

"Oh then why don't you describe him" he stated looking at me straight in the eyes "Honestly"

I then look for a right word but only few words come into my mind. I then regretted what I stated next for I just blurt it out without thinking "Delinquent"

"See!" he stated in an angry voice "You yourself told that truth"

"Wait! Let me explain first" I stated and paused. Before my father could continue I spoke again "He's a delinquent yes but he's also a good guy who helps other people. Right now I'm helping him fixed his attitude and not having the other way around where he is the one influencing me"

"It doesn't matter" He stated and continued in a much softer voice "I'm just worried about you"

But what he stated doesn't help the irritation that I just got "If you're worried about me then you shouldn't be make little things a big deal like shoving my friends out for just an assumption you had!" I then stood up and get to the stairs. Right now I just needed sometime to think "I'm going to sleep"

I then go up and go straightly to my room.

* * *

…downstairs Tomoyo's house…

"That didn't end well" muttered Akane-san to herself. She then averted her gaze to her husband and narrowed her eyes "You didn't have to do that you know"

He then looked back and saw a hint of sadness was in her eyes "It's a must I'm just worried about our daughter"

Akene sighed and stated "Well you're wrong. Out of all the friends she had this was the one you shouldn't really be worried" she stood up and headed for the stairs. She heard her husband say "Why?"

Akane shook her head and stated "You let your quick judgments get the better of you again"

"I can't see the reason why I'm wrong"

Akane sighed and stated "Didn't you forget that our daughter had been in a hospital the last few months?"

"Yes she said that she got involve in a holdup and was almost shot" he then began thinking "Wait…you mean that it was the boy who saved her"

"Yes"

Takumi then retorted back "But that doesn't prove anything"

Akane stopped, look at her husband and narrowed her eyes "Really?" she paused for a while "Then think about it…A stranger looking at a crime scene what would he do?"  
Before he can even reply Akane go up to their room not waiting for the reply of Takumi.

Takumi was left in the living room thinking

* * *

…The next day…

…Tomoya…

I woke up from my bed feeling slightly exhausted.

I put a hand at my forehead making sure that I have no fever. After a second I then remove it and good thing it's not hot well maybe its just the effect of the activities yesterday with the combination of feeling cold. Well I was soaking yesterday from the rain and so is Tomoyo.

My thoughts were then drifted to Tomoyo. It has just been a few weeks since we knew each other but for some reason I already feel that we've known each other for so long. Well not literally but I somewhat feel comfortable around her. When I observe her it seems she's the same for when I heard some other students how they describe her she is having a cold demeanor which is not true if you got to know her. Yes she's silent but when you get to have a proper conversation with her attitude is somewhat changing.

After that my thoughts were then brought to the event yesterday. The dinner was fun but I would be lying if I didn't feel slightly uneasy. Her mother was cheerful but not the way like Akio-san and Sanae-san. As for her father I'm not really sure but I somewhat understand his stares for me. I'm not dense enough not to notice that he's doing that. I think it's because Tomoyo brought me with her at her house and I'm a boy and from what I had heard from Akane-san it's been a long time since she brought someone and well I'm a boy. I just hope next time I go there he's stares…wait why am I thinking of going there again it's not like I'm invited or anything. I let out a sigh but didn't deny myself of wanting to go at her place again. It was really enjoyable and the atmosphere was light.

I then stood up from my bed and when I open the curtains I quickly brought my hand up to the front of my eyes to block the sunlight. It seems I slept in much more today for the sun was already up and bright. I then averted my gaze to the clock and saw that the time. It was 10:20AM.

I then get myself ready to go out. I don't want to stay here any longer. I then wonder what I'm going to do today. It was Sunday there's no school and no things to do.

I just readied myself for the day maybe I'll just hang out at Sunohara's place

* * *

I was walking down the road and nearing the intersection when I heard someone shouted

"Help!"

I then saw a man at the intersection running towards me. Running after a man was a police and a black haired boy having blue eyes that is somewhat familiar who was on a using a crutch to move. Past the boy was a brown short haired lady having red eyes brown red eyes.

I was snapped out of my observation when the boy shouted "Oi Onii-san stop the man!"

'Great welcome for my Sunday morning' I thought to myself as I let out a sigh. I then step out of the way and I saw the boy widen his eyes. When the man was at a few inches at my front I brought my foot slightly up so it would be on his way. It worked for the man trips and fell face first. He fell with a loud thud which causes me to flinch. Maybe I overdid it a little. I then walk up to the man and pick up the bag which is most likely not his for he's a snatcher.

The boy and the police who was running after the man just stop and sweat dropped at the scene that had happened. I look at them and ask "What?'

"W-Well I thought you're going to run…" said the boy

"That was slightly harsh because the sound it made was loud" the police said. It was proven to be true for the man didn't move. 'Crap did I kill the guy with a concussion' I thought to myself. I let out a sigh of relief when the man move after the police grabs the hair of the man. But I can see his face was really a mess for his nose is bleeding and he has some missing teeth. Well the fall was really hard.

I then stood up and saw the lady walk up to us. Right this time the snatcher was already picked up by the police to be brought to the clinic before the precinct. I then said "Here's you're bag"

The lady smile and said "Thank you"

Right after that the boy then stated "Yeah thanks oni-san"

I just smiled and stated "You're welcome" I then walk pass them and then stated "Well see you later"

* * *

Right now I'm walking through the houses towards the dormitory of Sunohara. While walking I was stopped when someone said "You" I then turn around and saw a man with eyeglasses walk up to me and grab my arm suddenly.

"What?" I stated still surprised.

After a few moments of walking we arrived in front of a post and a blue car having a dent at the front. 'Great another incident' I thought to myself knowing what is most likely to happen.

"Look at this dent" The man stated pointing to the blue car which I may rightly guess that was his "A construction tool fell to this spot and cause the dent" He then brought up his hands and pointed at me and asked "Will you be my witness?"

"Witness?" I asked

Right after I said that another voice then came "It's not right to drag unrelated person to this incident" I then averted my gaze to the one who said it. I saw a man wearing a uniform for those who are fixing electronic things. He was wearing a white cap and having a blue grey hair.

I was snapped out of my observation when the one who dragged me spoke "Without a witness you'll just runaway right? Well think again"

"Like I've said it wasn't me and it wasn't my tools fault" the accused stated "And if I had I would I have admitted it honestly"

"How can I trust that?!" exclaimed the man with eye glasses.

I then averted my gaze to the accused man who spoke "If you want me to pay then I will"

The man then pointed a finger at the guy and said "See you even admitted it yourself"

The accused then adjusted his headgear and stated "No, I just wanted you to reflect on this incident because someday you would think…if what the electrician said was the truth or a lie" he then spoke the next lines with a louder voice "At a place where its most restful…" He then narrowed his eyes to the man and continued while giving an aura of dominance "…Next to a person you find most dear"

I just stared at the man in disbelief for he just started blurting out things. Its random for me but I don't think it's the same for him. Right after that the man with eyeglasses looks at me and asked "What's he saying?"

I then averted my gaze back to him and said "I have no idea"

We then both averted our gaze back to the man when he began speaking 'lines' "People's lives are repetitions of inflicting pain to each other. It's understandable not to trust in anyone. But by not having the ability to trust others is the same as not having to sense other people's love" He then narrowed his eyes to the man "Aren't you perhaps feeling lonely? Aren't you perhaps living slavishly? Are you able to be happy with an honest heart?"

The man stuttered and his eyes were looking elsewhere. After a moment of thinking he began to spoke but failed miserably "Uh…haha…I think so…"

"I see" the accused man replied "Then you must be loved" The man with eyeglasses gave a small frown. "Please keep on living so that the love doesn't leave"

'How can he say all those sickly lines without even flinching' I thought to myself. My interest was then piqued by the dent. I approach the dent and leave the two. As I observe the dent I noticed something "Hey"

I gained their attention so I continued "I think this was caused by a cat"

"Cat?" The two reply in unison. The man with eye glasses approach me and he then followed my action and observe the dent in the car. I then move slightly to the left and said "Look at this way in this angle" I paused for a moment and continued "See?"

The man widen his eyes and said "Uh y-you're right" he then frowned and I continued "I think a cat jump and landed here and created this dent" Right after that a big fat black cat came out at the bottom of the car and let out a small "Meow"

We both watch the cat go away and soon followed the man with eyeglasses hanging his head down.

* * *

"Thank you. You saved me" The accused man said to me.

"No I just saw it and told my idea"

"I'd like to give you proper thanks" the man then slipped his hand to his breast-pocket at his uniform and came out a card. "Give me a call if you have time" He then handed the card and I look at what's written on it.

**_yusuke_yoshino_**

* * *

…Sunohara's room…

"So what did he say?" Sunohara asked

My chin was rested at his table and I looked at him lazily. I then answered "Like aren't you living alone?" or "Why aren't you smiling?", and other lines and stuffs.

Then Sunohara looks at the card with wide eyes that showed mixed emotions…fear? Shocked? Nah I'm too tired to figure it out. He then said "H-He's the legendary MC…" He then raise his voice and said "He is the Yoshino Yusuke!"

I then straightened myself and asked "Do you know him?"

He looks at me in disbelief and said "Of course. He's a retired musician. He had many popular albums when he was on his career" he then handed the card back and he turn around to get something.

"You sure?"

"He was said to be missing but I didn't knew he would be around here" he began rummaging through his things "I have "The Best of" my little sister made for me" he then showed the tape and asked "Want to hear it?"

Another fact that he just said surprised me so I asked "What? You said you have a sister?"

"Yeah…why? Didn't you know?"

"Sunohara's sister…" I then began imagining things of what she's like. I then made a face at the cat that was with us and right in front of me. "I bet she looks like this!" the cat shrieked.

I was snapped out of my joke when Sunohara began to play the music. I then observe what kind of genre he used to play. I then picked up the card which I put at the table earlier and began thinking about the musician.

…

"Okazaki"

"Okzaki!" I think I just daze out. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Sunohara called to me. Did he just say something?

"Ah sorry what is it again?"

"I'm talking about Sakagami Tomoyo"

I frowned at him and asked "What? You got a new plan?"

"Yeah maybe he's really a guy"

"Eh he's positively a girl"

I was about to say my reasons for knowing like her parents but was cut off when he spoke "You can't be sure girls can't be possibly stronger than guys. He may just have a costume on" he then looked at me seriously and said "Tomorrow I'll prove to you that he's a guy"

I then grabbed the cat and pushed out the thoughts of informing him more. Reasons? One he won't believe or he'll be too stubborn to believe. Two I think this would be interesting. I then spoke "This time was the time when Sunohara Youhei took the path of a pervert"

"I can hear you speak you know"

* * *

…Monday…

…School lobby…

…Lunch time…

"Tomoya what's the meaning of this?" Tomoyo asked.

I sighed and said "Sorry but I can't sink into his mind that you're stronger than him"

"HEY! THIS IS NOT ABOUT THAT!" Sunohara shouted to me.

"Why can't he just understand? He'll just ended up hurt"

I shook my head and said "He's too stubborn"

"OI! D-DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"Okay wait for me Tomoya I'll make this quick" she said as I gave a nod. She then averted her gaze to Sunohara and asked "So what is it this time?"

Sunohara's tantrum quickly disappears and then smiled sweetly and said "I didn't really come to fight today. In fact I just wanted to have a little chat" Sunohara then began telling his life story.

"So I came to borrow some razor"

"Why do I have to lend you?"

With that Sunohara began to jump wildly and shouted "Yay! He fell for it!" he then looked at me and asked "You heard it right?"

I got the idea of what he's trying to do which caused me to frown. I then replied "Yeah but…"

"What is this about?" Tomoyo asked

He then smiled back to Tomoyo and pointed a finger before beginning to spoke "You just said 'Why do I have to lend you?' right? In other words you own a razor! Which only mea-" he was cut off when Tomoyo spoke

"I do not own one" she then narrowed her eyes to Sunohara and continued "When I said 'Why' It means 'Why do I have to let you borrow my possessions'" she then took a step forward, frowned and said "Besides"

"Besides?"

Tomoyo quickly kicked Sunohara to the gut which sent him flying to the air. She then continued giving him a barrage of kicks and she said "It's rude to ask that thing to a lady!"

After a few seconds of punishment she then used her other foot to send Sunohara a good few meters away. "Well let's go eat"

"Yeah"

* * *

Right now where walking at the school lobby going towards the roof top to eat lunch.

When we got there, there was no one and the breeze was good. We took a sit at the spot where there is a shade and to my surprise Tomoyo handed me a lunch box.

I looked at her and asked "What's this?"

She looks away and spoke "You said that the food yesterday was good so I decided to give you a bento"

-Little did Tomoya know that there was a slight shade of pink in Tomoyo's face when she said that-

I smiled and said "Well thanks" I then look at the bread and continued "Well I'll just have to save this for later"

We began eating and I can tell that the food was delicious and well made. The way the food was arranged was great and the scent it gives was good. Before I dig in I then said "Ittadakimasu" she followed my example.

I then started to eat and I get the first piece that I saw. It was an omelet. After I got it to my mouth and chewed it a little. I look at her and said "It's good"

She made a small smile and said "Well glad you like my cooking"

That took me by surprise and I said "Wow you really know how to cook if it tastes like this"

She looks down again at her food for some reason and muttered a small 'Thanks'. After that silence fell between us.

…

…

I then decided to break the uncomfortable feeling by starting up a conversation.

"So how was you're campaigns going on?"

She look at me and said "Well it's been going well I already got an impression to the student body which is good for it made my name known"

I smirked and said "Heh who wouldn't be popular when you send punks flying like nothing"

She poked me with a chopstick and said "Hey I didn't only have that as an impression. I work hard as a student you know"

"Ow!" I rubbed my forehead and continued "I'm just kidding I know you're a good student I already know it first hand. You're helping me with my studies right?"

She just smiled and continued eating.

I then asked "Well another question"

"Hmmm?"

"It's about Nagisa. Do you have any news about the drama club"

"Sadly there are none"

"I see" I said after I swallowed a chunk of rice.

"Well, why not we see her this afternoon?"

"Good idea-" I was cut off when I felt a pair of hands at my body. I then look who it was doing it and frowned. It was the weird short green haired girl that I saw yesterday.

I then asked "What are you doing?"

She was startled and jump back a good few meters away and lifted her hands defensively. She then spoke "Searching for the knife"

"Knife?" asked Tomoyo.

"Eh?" I said. I then remembered what it's about. I then took out the knife I got from her yesterday and asked "This one?"

"Please give that back"

Tomoyo then look at me and asked "Did you steal that Tomoya?"

I look at her and frowned "Do you think I would steal? I just took it from her because she's injuring herself with it"

She chuckled nervously and said "I see"

I chuckled in my mind on how cute she reacted at that. I then averted my gaze to the girl and asked "Oi how's you're hand?"

"It's alright already" he brought it up and said "See it's already healed"

I then stood up, walks up to her and brought out my hand for a hand shake "Shake"

She complied and flinched in pain "Ugh…"

"It still hurts right?"

She denied but failed miserably "N-No…"

Tomoyo spoke this time "I think your hand still needs a rest"

I then brought my hand up and said "Okay give me a high five"

I sweat dropped when she started her routine "Dribble…Shoot"

She then jumped joyfully and said "It's in!"

I then brought my hand near her and she complied with a high five while we said 'Yay' in unison. Quickly after that she winced in pain again.

"See it still hurts"

She still keeps denying but still ending up failing miserably.

"I still recommend if you rest that hand of yours" Tomoyo said

I then began to think of an idea on what to do. An idea came up in my mind and I said "Well let's do boxing training then"

She then looked at me curiously and I continued "Well you'll be the trainer" I then pointed to myself with one hand and my other balled into fist and said "And I'll be the boxer" I then positioned her hand right in front of her face in a defensive position.

I then took a few steps away and readied a fighting stance. I then said "I'll do this" I punch in air which was a few inches away from her hands"

She was surprised which cause me to chuckle inwardly.

"T-Tomoya what are you doing" Tomoyo asked. I decided not to answer for I have my reasons.

"You say 'One two, one two, one two' okay?" I paused for a moment before continued "Ready?"

She then readied herself while gathering her courage even though fear was shown in her face "Y-Yeah"

"Okay" I said eagerly which caused her to close her eyes.

She then began speaking "ONE TWO ONE TWO ONE TWO" while her eyes our closed. I just smiled and put the knife in one of her hands.

I then asked "Oi how long are you going to do that?"

"On- huh?" she then look at her hand and saw the knife. Right after that the bell rang and I said "Well let's get going if we don't want to be late"

The girl then gets something from her pocket, walks up to me and said "This is for you" she said as she handed the thing she was carving yesterday.

"What's this?" I asked as I look at the start shaped wood carving she gave me. I never got a reply for she already left.

I then averted my gaze to Tomoyo and asked "This is a star right?"

* * *

…Classroom…

Right now I'm in front of a sleeping Sunohara. I smirked when I thought of a prank to pull.

"Sunohara"

He didn't stir so I tried again "Sunohara"

He still didn't stir. I shake him and said "Oi Sunohara it's after school already"

This time he opens his eyes and looks at me. I then started my prank when he asked "Classes are over?"

I gave him a blank expression and said "Yeah it's about a hundred years ago"

"Hundred?" he asked and laughed then continued "Then you should be dead"

"Yeah I'm just a hologram" I stated still having the blank expression on my face.

"Seriously?" this time I was inwardly laughing and its taking me almost all my control not to even let out a snicker.

I then spoke "You have been sleeping for a hundred years after receiving a punishment from Tomoyo" I then moved a little and continued "This is now the world a hundred years after"

He then look at me seriously and asked "What? What happened to the world?"

"It ended"

He was shocked and backed away. He then asked "Seriously?!" he then began crying and started praying "Father. Mother. I'm sorry for being an idiot" I was still controlling myself not to burst out into laughter and kicked him.

"Wake up already idiot"

"Eh if you're a hologram how'd you kick me" it was then his face was like received a hit of reality "You're real!"

"No I'm a cyborg" I stated trying to buy myself out.

"Seriously?!" I face palmed in my mind. I can't believe he bought that. He then continued "Then when you said that the world has ended…" He then began praying again for being an idiot. I sighed at his sight of hopelessness and decided to drop the act. I then spoke "I can't believe you bought the act"

"EH!" his face again was hit like a stone and he said "You lied?"

I frowned this time and asked "You actually believe that?"

He then complained and said "HEY! I just woke up I don't have a clear mind yet"

I just ignored him and look out at the school yard. Something brown caught my attention.

* * *

Right now we are at the school yard. I then began searching the spot where I saw something brown moving.

"Did you lost something" Sunohara asked.

I then stopped searching when I felt something nuzzling at my foot. I look at the brown creature speaking "Puhi~ Puhi~"

The cute creature then began circling around my feet saying "Puhi~" again and again.

"Wow its way to cute" Sunohara said as he look at the brown creature which looks like a boar or a pig.

I couldn't help but agree with him "Y-Yeah. This one has the charm you can't see at a cat or a dog"

"So what kind of creature is that?"

"I don't know"

Sunohara then smiled and tried to get the creature. When he's about to approach the creature hid behind my feet and said "Puhi~" again and again which is likely saying 'Stay away'. Sunohara wasn't fazed and he picked up the poor creature who began crying in his arms.

"HEY!" we both heard another familiar voice which caused our heads to turn to the direction where it was.

After that a flying thick book came straight and hit the face of Sunohara which caused him to fall and let go of the creature.

It was Kyou. Kyou then run up and does a roundhouse kick at the face of Sunohara which sent him flying a good few meters.

Curiosity came up to my mind again so I approach Sunohara and asked "Oi Sunohara, which kick is stronger Kyou's or Tomoyo?"

He then complained "That's not what you should be asking!" he then started to straighten himself and said "I think I saw something blue"

-Little did the two know Kyou blushed for her somewhat new what it is-

Kyou was quickly at the front of Sunohara and she said "Erase what that memory of yours" She then kick Sunohara hard that sent him flying much further.

The brown creature then jumped into Kyou's arms. She sighed and narrowed her eyes to Sunohara "Geez what do you think you're doing to my baby"

I approach her and asked "Is that yours?"

She then averted her gaze at me and smiled "Yeah, an urinko"

'I see so the creature was an urinko' I thought to myself. She then continued "It's a baby boar. Some people call them uribou too"

"Puhi~?" the urinko asked as it looks at Kyou.

"Did it come to get you?" I asked.

"Well I think so. Her name is Botan"

"I see"

She smiled at her pet and said "It's a really pretty name isn't it?"

"Yeah sounds delectable"

She smiled at me which gives some chill down to my spine and asked "Did you said something"

I just continued to smile and said "Nope I think you heard the wind"

* * *

Right now I'm with Tomoyo and Nagisa and we are at an old library right now.

"Practice for the open house?"

"Yeah I think you need some practice facing people right Tomoyo?"

"Yeah while I already know how to handle it I can give you some information but its better if you get some from tips from textbooks"

We were snap out of our conversation when we heard someone "Welcome"

We averted our gaze to the speaker and saw a girl probably the same year as us if not higher.

It was a girl with blue eyes and light brown hair.

"Is there something I can help you with? Or would you like me to serve you anything?" the girl asked. It seems she's the librarian if she's asking those kinds of things.

I then spoke "Well I'll have coffee" well she said she'll serve us.

I got some complaints from the two girls with me but in the end we all were seated at the table drinking coffee which was served by the girl.

The girl introduced herself and we discovered that her name was Miyazawa Yukine. I felt something movement from Tomoyo but when I look at her it seems nothing had happened.

We all then introduced ourselves.

Right after we drink she gave us the books we needed and have a little chat with her. I think I could get use to this place. It's quiet and there was a free coffee.

* * *

After the event at the old library we then go visit the drama club room to help Nagisa a bit. We practiced her speech and I can tell that she is bad about it. Well at least she tried to answer.

After a few practice we then got home. When we got the hallway we look at the flier we posted the last time.

Before we could ask each other Miyazawa came up to us and said "If it's the flier you are finding. I saw a student council member remove it"

"Why?" I asked.

"Well I think you didn't get the permission"

I then look at Tomoyo and asked "Do you know anything about this?"

She shook her head and said "No even though I'm running I'm not part of the council yet"

Right after that there was an announcement "Furukawa Nagisa 3-B please report to the student council room now"

I look at her worriedly since I think she's in trouble

"Furukawa…" me and Tomoyo muttered at the same time.

* * *

A/N

Here's the chapter 4. Sorry for the late update for those who read this story. I got many things to do and still have another FF story to update. I don't know how I'd do in this chapter so I'd appreciate if you leave some reviews. As for the next update time still unknown. Thanks for reading R&R


End file.
